


fatal sleep

by poisonpals



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Sad, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 19,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonpals/pseuds/poisonpals
Summary: in which a two-faced girl with narcolepsy is disowned, and meets a sweet, bear, of a boy, or a suicidal girl goes through the ups and downs of life before finding the love of said life.started: sept. 26. 2020finished: dec. 25. 2020[priyanka patel stand alone][oc x emmett cullen][twilight fanfiction]
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Priyanka Patel is narcoleptic.

She found out when she was six, almost drowning in her pool after falling asleep.

Since them, she's suffered in silence as she is moved from one school to another, only staying at each school for 6 months until the staff get fed up.

When Priyanka is sent to Forks High to live with her godfather, Charlie Swan, she expects to live normally until graduation, before she can live in freedom.

What she doesn't expect is befriendment of a certain Swan, or an infatuation with a certain Cullen.

Or finally peeling off the toxic mask that feels like a second skin.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, ONLY PRIYANKA PATEL AND HER PLOTLINES. ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

FORENOTE: THIS STORY WILL BE FULL OF DEPRESSION AND ANGST. PRIYANKA HAS SOME PROBLEMS TO GET RID OF BEFORE SHE CAN ACTUALLY LOVE EMMETT BACK>

DID I MENTION EMMETT IS HEADS OVER HEELS FOR PRI BUT BEING THE UNPROBLEMATIC QUEEN SHE IS, SHE DOESN'T NOTICE.

ROSALIE HAS A MATE, CODY, WHO IS EXTREMELY INSECURE ABOUT HIMSELF. AND ROSALIE, WELL, SHE'S GOING TO STAB PRIYANKA IN THE BACK SO HARD THAT PRIYANKA'LL NEED SURGERY (AGAIN).

EDWARD IS GOING TO BE EMMETT'S WINGMAN, AND BELLA IS GOING TO BE PRIYANKA'S WINGWOMAN.

ALSO, EDWARD AND PRIYANKA ARE GOING TO BE BESTIE GOALS BECAUSE WHILE CARLISLE REALLY HELPED PRIYANKA, EDWARD TRULY UNDERSTANDS PRIYANKA PATEL.

ENJOY THE STORY! ALREADY COMPLETED ON WATTPAD, AT USERNAME @-CY4N1DE


	2. 00; sucker punched

Priyanka wheeled hersef up the ramp to the airplane, ignoring the passenger's pitiful looks.

'Save it for those who want it', she thought to herself.

Thanks to the lack of exercising, Priyanka is weak and thin. This caused her to call over a flight attendant to put her suitcase in the luggage compartment rather reluctantly.

She hated asking for help.

After relaxing on the airplane chair, Priyanka rested her head on the headrest, and remembered when she got kicked out.

When she got sucker punched.

~1 Week Ago~

"HONEY, CAN YOU COME DOWN FOR A SECOND?" Priyanka's mother, Prabhjot Patel called from the intercom embedded in Priyanka's room.

"COMING," Priyanka called back, hooking her arms through the wheels of her chair, and she braked down The small slope leading to the elevator.

The villa that Priyanka's parents owned was 5 floors, and the white walls and glass chairs were only a small flaunt of their egregious wealth.

When the elevator doors opened again, Priyanka was facing her parents.

"What's up?" Priyanka asked, smacking her lips against the pink bubble gum inside of her naturally red lips.

"Priyanka, dear... you will be attending Forks High School with your uncle, Charlie," her father peered down at her.

He had his hands on his hips in the traditional brown dad kicking his disappointment of a daughter out.  
Priyanka choked on her bubble gum in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes. You'll spend your remaining 6 months of academics in Forks. You leave in one week," her mother finished, and turned on her heel, walking away.

Priyanka's father gave her one last pained look, before following his wife out.

And then they were gone.

Now Priyanka knew that her parents didn't like her even more so since her twin sister, the perfect one, Padma Patel, had moved out and was living the med school life, while Priyanka had narcolepsy.

This meant that she fell asleep at random moments.

Which was right now.

Priyanka's head rolled back, as she rested peacefully.

Her parents knew what had happened judging from the lack of noise, and sighed wearily.

While Priyanka slept, she dreamed.

Of horrible memories.

Like when she almost drowned in a pool after falling asleep at age 6.

Or, broke her arms falling down the stairs at age 8.

Many accidents coming to mind in her narcoleptic body, Priyanka shot awake, gasping.

And wheeled herself back to the elevator, no one noticing the stray tear on her paled face.


	3. 01; sexuality

Priyanka gasped as someone shook her awake.

"Erm, Miss, the planes empty," a nervous boy told her, clasping his hands together behind his back.

Forcing a smile, Priyanka answered, "thank you," she peered at his name tag, "Niklaus,"

With her English accent, no one would know she had lived in India for over 10 years.

The boy smiled, not over 15 years old, and she wheeled herself off of the airplane ramp, right into her godfather, Charlie Swan's arms himself.

"It's been a while, Petal," he hugged Priyanka affectionately, his awkward nature forgotten for the time being, as he called Priyanka by his pet name for her.

"Petal will never get old," Priyanka laughed, " is your daughter here?"

"Yes, actually, I'd love for my favorite goddaughter to meet my favorite daughter!"

"I'm your only goddaughter!" Priyanka exclaimed as Bella hit het father gently on the arm.

"I'm your only daughter! Aren't I...?" She asked jokingly.

To Priyanka, this was normal, but to anyone who really knew the Swans would say that they had finally crawled out of their shells.

That was just one of Priyanka's many side effects.

~

Edward quickly hid behind the door as Charlie burst through it, sweating bullets.

"What's up, dad?" I asked, concerned for his health. He only looked like this when he thought Emmett and I were dating.

"W-w-we gotta go! Late!" Were his incoherent mumblings before grabbing my arm and dragging me through the front door.

"12, Edward," I whispered.

~ 30 MINUTES LATER~

"SO she's narcoleptic?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, and I would like if you could help Priyanka out for school and everything," Charlie asked.

"Of course, dad." I answered, filled in on my new roommate, "It'll be nice to have another girl in the house!"

Charlie pulled up at the airport. "Let's go!" he said, eager to see his goddaughter at last, their last meeting being 2 years prior.

Long story short, my dad ended up saving his best friend, Priyanka's dad, from a burgler or something when he was visiting him in India.

As we walked to the lounge area, I could feel Charlie's excitement. 

Strangely, so was I.

It was like I was drawn to this girl, want to do anything to please her.

The door opened, and a wheelchair was flying down the ramp.

In it was a girl, and all I could do was stare at her beautiful face, question my sexuality, and stare at her beautiful face.

She was like an angel, tanned kin gleaming and chocolate eyes much more defined then my own.

Priyanka looked like one of those popular people that hang out with everyone, and if the big smile on her face wasn't an indication that she was, I didn't know what kind of person I was staring at.

Safe to say, Edward wouldn't need to come back into my room at 12.

I only hoped Priyanka would like me.


	4. 02; healthy gossip

I knew I was in love with Edward, but staring at Priyanka's face, I wanted to pull a Lauren and declare her bi-ness in front of the school.

I smiled sincerely at her; shocking myself and Charlie. 

She reminded me of Jacob Black; happy go lucky, sincere, and just.... there.

Priyanka wheeled to me, and stuck her ringed hand out, "Priyanka Patel," she introduced herself.

"You must be Bella!" She squealed, jumping out of her chair and giving me a hug.

I buckled under her petite form, and awkwardly patted her back.

So happy.

"Would you like me to- wheel you? Steer... you? Or are you good to do it yourself..?" I scratched the back of my head, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Yes, I'm Bella, nice to meet you!"

~ 8 HOURS LATER~

"Belllllllaaaaa. Come onnnn. Pleaseeee," I drawled, adding in some Desi curses for the time under my breath.

I shook the brunette for the third time. To be fair, we had stayed up until 2 in the morning, but they did have school in 30 minutes...

"Umm... it's 8 in the morning.... what time does school start?" I ask, feigning innocence. 

"Mmmm," she groaned. Then, Bella froze.

"8 AM? WHAT?" Half screaming, half shouting, she rolled out of bed and grabbed my arm, setting me in my wheelchair. 

I would've been knocked out, but her screeching kept me awake. 

"Let's go, let's go! Also, Charlie made breakfast, grab some clothes, and my boyfriend is outside. I'll drive you alone today, though," Bella yelled as she ran down the stairs, tripping on a few.

I smirked knowingly. "IS A CERTAIN SWAN GETTING SOME?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I could practically hear her trip again in embarrassment as I snickered quietly.

"SHUT UP AND GET READY, PETAL" she screamed at me, voice breaking into laughter.

I grinned, lugging my wheelchair down the stairs; I had insisted that I carry it, but Bella made sure that she did most of the arm work.

~10 MINUTES LATER~

"Bells, I think your boyfriend just passed," I told her. A silver Volvo had passed us on the road; halfway to Forks High.

I had passed out a couple of times, but I noticed a bronze head look back.

"Yes, Edward Cullen. We've been dating for... what 2 months or something? Well, him and his family look like supermodels, so... everyone else at school is pretty abrasive of the Cullens.... and the Hales..."

I listened to Bella talk about the Cullens, her friends, and the school interestedly.

I had a feeling I would see Edward a lot more in the future, maybe even meet one of his family members.

Who knows, though?

It's not like anyone can see into the future... right?


	5. 03; secrets

I was getting changed in my room, more fancily then normal for some reason.

4 days ago, Alice ditched Jasper in Port Angeles Mall, and ran straight back, leaving my honey-blonde brother very confused while holding 3 different suits.

If she could sweat, she would have. I remember clearly the look on my father, Carlisle's face, when she almost broke the front door down.

~4 DAYS EARLIER~

Alice ran into the front door, catching all of us off-guard.

Carlisle was shaken off the couch, Esme looked up from her book, concerned, Rosalie stopped braiding her mate, Cody, my new brother's hair in annoyance, and for Edward, well... he was being the stalker he was, as per usual.

I felt bad for Bella.

I loved my soon to be sister in law, but to have a vampire watching you sleep?

None of my dirty jokes could shake the absolute weirdness of that.

I didn't know that I'd soon be in the same predicament as Edward.

Very, very, soon.

"I got her! I got her!" Alice sang, twirling around the living room. 

I raised my eyebrow, but didn't question my little sister's claims.

For the past few months, Alice had been in turns, Jasper often having to calm her down about a frequent vision.

Some girl coming to Forks.

Like that'd happen

The only frequency for new students coming to Forks high school... well.

It was like a new moon every time they did, right?

But up until last week, Alice had been furiously searching the future for this girl, and at last I could watch my football games in peace, without her raving to Esme about the damn noise.

~PRESENT~

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, get your ass dressed! I need to make a good impression," Alice griped, "it's gotta be the best of the best!"

I smirked teasingly, "You're sure she's not anyones blood singer, Wonderland Girl? Just make love to her yourself!"

Jasper ran into the room, mussed my PERFECTLY FINE hair up, then left. Alice shrieked with laughter, and I scrunched my nose in annoyance.

Cody decided to make an entrance at that point, his brown curls bouncing up and down as he laughed with Alice, taking in my natty appearance.

"I'm going to have a new best friend!" Alice giggled, whisking Cody and Jasper away, probably to do plastic surgery on them.

"You too, Rosie!" I heard.

I chuckled.

My family was one of a kind.


	6. 04; truth

While I listened to Bella's chatter, I fell asleep, not involuntarily of course.

What scared me the most, however, was that while I slept, I didn't dream.

Or have my normal nightmares.

And that both horrified me and relieved me.

~

We arrived to Forks High.

And, it was beautiful.

Unlike my parent's strict, monochromous, abomination in India, trying to hide their corruption behind fogged glass walls and stacks of rupees, such as was from two of the most powerful people in India, Forks High had absolutely no problem hiding itself.

A line of grey huts that was many people's personal hell, placed explicitly in the crook of Fork's (A town named after a utensil? Really?) center.

I appreciated the simplicity of it.

Especially the helpful stairs leading to it.

Forks High not only looked like a washed out hell, it sure as heck smelled like it too.

I licked my ever present bubble gum disapprovingly, trying to satiate the inner snob inside of me, and fake cheered to Bella, "Let's get it!"

All of the secret grief I felt behind my dark eyes, chains.

All of my insecurities, locked in a box that I called my heart.

All of my true happiness, buried in the grave I called my past.

But I couldn't let go of my sadness, because understanding was like a small island across from me, protected my an ocean of grief that I kept drowning in.

I hopped out of the car, grabbing my chair and bag, before grabbing Bella's hand and slowly wheeling towards the front door, feeling numerous eyes pinned onto my back, burning holes in my skin.

No matter how much I suffered, it was common rule number one; show confidence, because if you don't everyone will eat you alive.

So I swallowed my unshed tears for tonight, after Bella was asleep, and I could stare at the stars like I did, ,every night, and did what I did best.

Showed the confidence.

Because, in the end, that was all Priyanka Patel, I, was.

A thin wall of kindness and happiness, before you really, truly, found the deep, gaping hole that rested where my soul should've been.

A girl based solely on lies and smiles.

The best part?

No one would now the difference, and I would stay like this for this life, and the next.

Wasn't like mind readers existed anyway.

Lucky them.

If they did indeed exist, they would be terrified in the lack of life that rested in my poisoned mind.


	7. 05; side effects

~12 YEARS AGO~

"Mrs and Mr Patel, I am so sorry. It appears that your daughter, Priyanka has one of the rarest cases of narcolepsy we've encountered in... several years, I'm afraid." The most experienced doctor in India, Kazmandu Riyak told Inderjit and Manjot Patel solemnly.

"Leave it to my daughter to contract something like that," Manjot, Priyanka's mother, snarled bitterly.

"Ma'am- your daughter didn't contract this, per se. It appears, after some extensive research, that something went wrong with the pregnancy. Not only is this already a rare form of chance, but... whatever happened to your daughter, it came... through you." Kazmandu winced internally as he delivered the information.

"Or your husband," He added under his breath.

"Please. There was nothing wrong with Padma, and there certainly was nothing that went through me for... this child," Manjot stared pointedly at her youngest daughter who was building blocks at the moment.

Six-year old Priyanka stared at her cold mother unflinchingly.

It was only when Priyanka's mother smiled, that Priyanka jerked back as if a whip had hit her, and blinked her eyes several times.

Manjot Patel's smile was like a shell at the bottom of the ocean; cold, painful, and severe.

Most of all, it was terrifying, similar to the rush of paranoia when you don't want to step on one.

"We'll have to give her medications for her narcolepsy, of course," Kazmandu continued, oblivious to the mental abuse occurring, "and even though it won't stop the narcolepsy, it will make the symptoms so that Priyanka does not sleep at night, and only receives these episodes during day."

"Wonderful," Was Priyanka's father's grunt through his tight-lipped smile.

"This will, of course, spread to her nervous system so that the drug knows when it must take effect," Kazmandu hesitated.

"Of course," Manjot repeated quietly.

"But... sperzlcoln comes with several... severe... side effects..." Kazmandu halted. 

"List them if you must," sighed Inderjeet blandly, checking his watch with absolutely no thought for his daughter's rapidly declining health.

"Sperzcoln stops the height process, makes the consumer's fertility chance significantly decrease, shortens the attention span, weaken the immune system, increase migraines and muscle pain, and irregulates menstrual cycles," Kazmandu rattled off surgically.

"It's also rather expensive-" The doctor was cut of by Priyanka's mother throwing her hands up angrily.

"EXPENSIVE? You better be giving us a discount for even keeping the child! Can't she be, why, I don't know, some sort of donation to science? I mean, you wouldn't even know this without her! Expensive! Please!" Manjot ranted furiously.

And it was then, at the tender age of six, that Priyanka realized that her parents really didn't care about her.

In the end, the Patel parents bought thirty-two doses of the most deadly drug to children -sperzlcoln- every month.

That was when Priyanka's problems began, and it only got worse from there.

~

DISCLAIMER: SPERZCOLN IS NOT A REAL DRUG!!

1-800-668-6868 - Kids Help Line- Canada


	8. 06; poison and pain

~ 6 YEARS AGO~

"When will you ever learn?" Manjot screamed, spit flying from her mouth, narrowly avoiding Priyanka's calm face.

It was a charade- Priyanka mastered lies and poker faces at the age of ten, and after a mental breakdown at school, she had been determined to learn the way of not caring.

And truth be told, she never would.

Because her heart, before it was mangled, of course, had been rather big, and while Priyanka wished to have an empty soul, her heart wouldn't let her.

And that was her weakness.

In the Patel family, weakness was like an ocean of blood to a coven of thirsty vampires.

If you had weakness, or even remotely showed it, you were dead.

So at a young age, where most children would be crying, mothers comforting, and fathers hugging, was replaced with closed eyes, yelling mother, and disapproving father.

"And how was I supposed to know that Padma was going to ask Riyaz out? It's not like she told me, she never talks to me!" Priyanka calmly replied, voice rising steadily.

"It wasn't like I asked him! He asked me!" At this point, Priyanka was yelling back, eyes red but tears contained inside her heart.

"You-" Padma Patel, Priyanka's year older sister sneered at her, "This is your fault. Mom, please, punish her! Now I don't have a prom date!"

When her mother hesitated, Padma looked at her father.

"Daddy, what would people think?"

That seemed to do it.

Inderjeet stepped between Manjot and Priyanka, face twisted.

For a millisecond, Priyanka thought, 'he's going to protect me. it's going to be ok,'

The opposite happened.

And, really, looking back on it, Priyanka should've known that her parents did not hold one sliver of love for her.

Priyanka's head snapped back, her hair flying, as her father, her last bit of hope, hit her.

She whimpered softly as she softly touched the cut on her cheek forming from her father's ring.

The young girl didn't look back as she walked away, body trembling in fear and anger.

As soon as she got to her room, she dropped, asleep.

On the way down, she cut her head further by the jagged edge of the door she still hadn't passed.

~ 

From that moment on, Padma never spoke to Priyanka.

The emotional abuse doubled, and on nights that her parents were drunk, Padma having escaped, Priyanka would have to hide somewhere in the house, and pray that the next morning they would forget they even wanted to hit her in the first place.

This also took a toll on Priyanka's psychological health, and soon enough, she could lie so well that if you'd see her cheat on a test, she could manipulate her words so delicately that you would believe you'd cheated instead.

This was benefited by the fact that everyone liked her from the start. Yes, some disliked Priyanka, like her parents, but that was after they'd seen something about her that they didn't like.

For instance, her narcolepsy.

Even so, Priyanka never allowed herself friends, to better quicken the process of not caring.

Her health deteriorated so fast while she was growing up, that it majorly stunted her height.

As he parents were near 6 feet, Priyanka lost a foot and several inches, making her seem inferior to predator males.

She had excellent aim at their weak spot from her chair, however, and the males simply never expected it.

Every dose of her drug made Priyanka wildly unstable at random times, and her parents would lock her in her room for a while to let her calm down.

It was the poison that not only ruined her mind, but ruined her body.

So every time someone would stare at Priyanka judgingly, she'd smile mildly back.

It was odd, miraculous, how even the most famed physicians never cracked the girl named Priyanka Patel.

You didn't have to have PHD's to break the female down, however.

Just look and listen.

For the pain and poison inflicted inside.


	9. 07; entrance

My map and schedule laid on my lap as I entered the second hut.

I wasn't feeling too good, to be honest, and for some reason this always affected people's thoughts or views of me, around me.

Yet my sadness was hidden well, deep beneath my exterior, so the students didn't exactly ignore me.

I swallowed my insecurities and rolled to the teacher, who was standing at the front of the classroom.

"Hello," I spoke timidly, nervousness stewing in my gut.

The abnormally tall man whirled around surprisingly, then looked down at me. "Oh, are you Priyanka Patel?" he asked.

"Um, yes, actually. I was wondering if I could have a seat in the back-" I stuttered.

Why on earth was I feeling like I would throw up any second now?

"Oh-sure. You can take the far left, next to Miss Hale; she can bring you up to speed on the notes." Mr. Buick, his name on his lanyard turned back around, but some of my old confidence returned.

No way in hell was I going to do extra homework.

"Actually, Mr. Buick, I already studied all of this material in India," I tried again. "So I already know all of the questions....".

The arithmetics teacher raised his eyebrow. "Okay," He shrugged.

"If you can answer these ten questions, I won't give you any homework for this year."

The entire class pinned their eyes on my back, and I froze out of humiliation.

Really? In front of the whole damn class?

Fine.

"Okay," I smiled, reclining in my seat while wearing an easy smile that reflected the opposite of what I was feeling.

"If functions f and g are such that,"

Buick wrote: f(x) = g(x) + k on the board.  
"where k is a constant, then  
(A) f '(x) = g '(x) + k  
(B) f '(x) = g '(x)  
(C) None of the above?"

I smirked. I knew this question all too well, and answered promptly, writing under his chicken scratch in clean, neat, handwriting.

"(B). The derivative of a sum of two functions is equal to the sum of the derivatives of the two functions and also the derivative of constant is equal to zero." I finished, stretching languidly.

The class froze, alongside Buick.

Ah, the glory of being Indian.

You'd learn the material or you'd get beaten.

Do or die, baby.

This continued for several long minutes, with me correctly answering every. Single. Question. Right.

Buick sighed in defeat. "You can go to your seat, Priyanka."

I smirked, but on the inside, I was a sweaty mess.

I attempted to wheel down the aisle, but I suppose my weakness leaked through my exterior, because a skinny caucasian with Micheal Kors glasses stuck her foot out tauntingly.

I stared at her boot.

I was so freaking tempted to roll over her foot, hear that satisfying crunch of breaking bones under me, but I breathed, let my red vision recede back to normal, and let it go.

I smiled shyly at the girl; my face was so plastic I was afraid that if a single, ember of coal came near me, my face would melt off and show the world what Priyanka Patel really was, but I stood up from my chair, ignoring the murmurs of my peers, and lifted it over her foot.

So many words that started with f.

Foot.

Flip.

Fuss.

Fume.

Freak.

Fend.

Father.

Friend.

Frail.

Force.

Fool.

And a few, significant, others.

I rolled to a blonde that resembled Aphrodite, staring at her desk with a burning intensity, mouth moving really, really, fast.

I kept my head down and blinked my tears away.

At least I made quite the entrance.


	10. 08; dark

Thank god.

It was finally lunch, which meant Priyanka could leave the cesspool many called English class.

She didn't understand why her teacher hated her so damn much, to the point of making Priyanka introduce herself in front of the whole class.

Like, hello! No. One. Cares.

Hoe.

Honestly, Frederick Buick was better than Mrs. LaPointe.

Even Mr. Varner, who Priyanka absolutely despised because of the subject he taught, was better than Karen LaPointe.

Like, Karen?

Hoe.

But as Priyanka stood up to place her books in her locker, she couldn't help feeling worried.

She had only conked out twice, and discreetly, so she'd probably have an episode during lunch, which was fine.

As long as no one talked to her.

"Hey, Pri!" Bella stumbled over to Priyanka's locker. "How was... English?" Bella wiggled her eyebrows knowingly.

Priyanka smiled genuinely the first time that morning.

Oh, to have a friend who understood, who loved...

Not just there for popularity.

"Worst thing that ever happened to me. You?" Priyanka answered, grabbing Bella's books automatically as Bella steered her way through the crowd to the cafeteria.

"Mrs LaPointe has something against new students," Bella chuckled, "It's like she wants to punish us, but we didn't omit an audible crime."

Priyanka sighed tiredly, "You got that right...t..." My speech slurred as she closed my eyes, letting her illness overtake herself once again.

"Take a nap, Pri. You need it," Bella smiled, and that was the last thing she saw.

~

After a refreshing, short but sweet sleep that surprisingly brought no new nightmares to the table, I lifted my head languidly, staring at a brick wall.

"What-" I started, flinging my head around, only to see absolute darkness.

"Bella?" My voice rose, panicked.

"BELLA!" I shrieked, my anxiety rising rapidly.

I stumbled out of my wheelchair, shaking.

"Please! Let me out!" I sobbed for the first time in years, knocking my hand against the wall as I begged pleadingly.

"Please," I whimpered, feeling more vulnerable more than ever.

Why?

Why couldn't I leave my facade here?

Show my true self?

Numerous questions came to me as I sat back, on the cold hard floor, tears in a steady stream down my face.

And then I knew.

Why?

Because I wasn't good enough.

Because I was weak.

Because I was abused.

Because I abused myself.

Because I felt lost.

Because I was... nothing.

In the end... I was truly nothing.

Nothing but a paper mask... and sooner or later, that mask would tear.

Rip to tiny pieces, ready to disintegrate at moments notice.

~

After what seemed like years, I was brought back to reality.

I blinked my eyes groggily to see I was seated (thankfully not in the hospital room) in Bella's truck.

We were parked outside of the school, and Bella was talking to a tall Chinese girl.

I yawned involuntarily, and Bella immediately noticed, giving a goodbye to her friend, and pulling out of the parking lot.

I squinted at the clock.

3:49.

Wow.

"You okay, Priyanka? You took... a really long nap," Bella said, eyes on the road.

I smiled tersely, "Guess I was just tired. I can meet your friends and boyfriend tomorrow."

"That's not important- ok," Bella said, picking up on my mood instantly, and nodding reluctantly; nevertheless in assent.

We rode home in silence.


	11. 09; advice

I needed help.

That much was clear.

And I didn't know who to ask for it.

So my dumbass self decided to ask Charlie Swan.

The most awkward man on Earth.

Why not?

~

I twisted my hands nervously.

I had no idea how to do this; all of the psychologists I had visited before had only signed up for a little bit of the enormous amount of wealth my parents had.

Bella was visiting her boyfriend, and Charlie was reading the newspaper angrily.

I stepped in the living room nervously; I figured that if I fell, I'd land on the couch.

"Erm, Uncle Ji, " I whispered to myself, trying to figure out how to greet my godfather.

"Idiot," I muttered, mentally beating myself with a shoe.

This was America.

"Charlie.... uncle," I said slowly, trying not to be awkward, but at the same time trying to keep formalities and my respect apparent.

"Oh, hello Priyanka,"Charlie turned around slowly.

"I um, have a-a question," I asked, "And you are pretty much the only adult I know... so...." I strung my question out nervously.

"I won't judge, Petal" Charlie chuckled.

"How do you deal with depression, anxiety and insecurity?"

~

It was the first time I had looked for help, and I felt like I was slowly lifting, lifting, lifting my paper mask off.

The masquerade would end soon.

I was thankful.

My suffering would end.

One way or the other.

~

Charlie didn't judge, thankfully, but when he listened to me rant about... well, everything pretty much except for the super super private things, he promised to set up an appointment with a trauma doctor.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I have to admit, I was dubious.

But I decided to go through with it anyway.

~

I arrived at the hospital, beads of sweat popping out of my brow.

Charlie smiled comfortingly. "It's okay, Petal. Dr. Cullen is really good at his job... he'll help you, I promise."

I smiled weakly, "Okay, Charlie. I'll- I'll call you when I'm ready to go,"

I waved and shut the police car door, sinking into my chair and watching Charlie drive away.

I sighed in dissent, and turned towards the hospice door, only to flinch as I saw a blonde man appear in front of me/

"GAH," I shrieked, rolling backwards frantically.

"Sorry about that. Are you Priyanka Patel? I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Your Trauma Doctor."

"Your appointment begins in... five minutes."

~ This chapter hints to Priyanka's future suicide attempt.


	12. 10; tensity

Carlisle smiled warmly at his coworkers before leaving the hospital in his Silver Acura.

It had been a great day at the hospital, and Carlisle had fully treated many patients, including the new girl, Priyanka Patel.

The girl had opened up with difficulty, and Carlisle felt extremely bad for her, pity filling his heart.

But what made him drive slightly over the speed limit was the tangible change in the air, like someone was about to declare a nuclear war.

Carlisle shook these nerve-wracking thoughts away, and drove home in wary silence.

Never slowing down.

~

Bella frowned at Alice who was pacing the living room.

"You're going to wear out the carpet, darling," Jasper frowned, looking up from the chess game he was playing with Esme.

"Why wasn't she in the cafeteria, Bella?" Alice whined, rounding on her best friend.

"I told you, Alice, she fell asleep. For several hours," Bella replied, thoroughly annoyed with Alice's pleas, but more so worried for Priyanka's unclear health.

Bella scrunched her nose. "She went to see Carlisle. I think she's got depression. Charlie wouldn't tell me anything, but when and if Priyanka wants to tell me about it, I'll wait."

Alice perked up immediately, "Carlisle! That's it!".

"What's it?" Emmett sprang into the room, Cody at his heels.

"Alice, when am I going to meet your mysterious girl?" Came Rosalie's bored voice.

Bella sighed. "I'm worried about her..."

No one heard Bella, however, as all focus was placed on Carlisle as he walked through the door, face pinched in worry.

"What's wrong, honey?" Esme rose, squeezing her soulmate's shoulder in comfort.

"I- I don't know," said Carlisle. "Is everyone oka-"

~

And that is where we leave our characters for the moments time.

None of them are ready for the scene ahead.

Yes, some have seen it firsthand, one has experienced it, one has treated it, two have prevented it from happening, but none are ready.

It is truly horrific to see a life taken away.

But even worse to see that life on the brink of death.

As the life begs to die.

Life is short, sweet, and solemn.

But most of all.

It is silent.

Silenced.

Or a silencer.

And with that influential message, read on.

At your own risk.

Be a silencer, silent, or silenced.

The choice is never yours.


	13. 11; foresight

"y?" Carlisle whispered worriedly.

"Yeah, we're all good," Cody whispered, before clamping his mouth together and running out of the room.

Rosalie frowned. "Jasper, walk with me."

Jasper complied without a word, following Rosalie to comfort her mate.

~

What was she like?" Alice pouted, hanging off of Carlisle's arm.

He smiled warmly. "That, my dear, is confidential information. Patient privacy. Take a page out of Bella's book." Carlisle frowned again.

"I don't know, but I feel like something's about to happen."

Happen it did.

"NO!" Alice screamed, falling to her knees in horror, letting Carlisle's arm go.

She clutched her head in agony, rocking back and forth.

"Sss-stop- stop i-it pl-ease, s-s-stop th-the p-p-pain..." she whimpered.

This all happened in the matter of a second.

Even the future's power had never prepared her for this.

Jasper broke down the door, sprinting towards his mate, Rosalie and Cody right behind him.

Bella recoiled in horror, not able to comfort the vampire, Edward frantically searched her unusually blank mind, and Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett circled around Alice.

"What do you see, Alice!?" Jasper whirled around frantically, trying to calm his love down.

"STOP! NO!" Alice screamed. "DON'T LISTEN TO THEM- PLEASE, NO!"

Jasper reached for Alice's arm, and flinched back in horror after she almost bit his hand off.

"Bella, go..." Alice whispered, "go get her Bella, you know who... go, she's... killing... her... self..."

And with that, Alice fell slowly back, still alive, but frozen in a state of reality through someone else's eyes.

Priyanka Patel's.

"Who? I- I couldn't read her mind, Carlisle, I couldn't read Alice's mind," Edward burst out.

Jasper let out a strangled cry. "Please, tell me she's okay!"

In all of this horrific midst, Bella looked back, a tear trailing down her eye, before grabbing Cody's arm and sprinting to the truck.

~

Cody drove home, shaking slightly.

He had been abused and tortured in his human life, living in the 1800's for a crime he never committed.

His birth name, Henry Codilt Callaghan still terrified him, and Cody was incredibly insecure.

This was why him and Rosalie had fit together so well, and why him and Bella had a strong friendship.

Bella, being a soft hearted girl with quiet words and her own budding insecurities knew how to understand Cody's fright.

And this was a very big reason why Rosalie disliked Bella so much.

Bella sighed, "Do you think we'll be too late?"

Her words and tightly drawn calm face contradicted her frazzled, depressed thoughts.

The facade was only to calm Cody, because if he sensed fright, he'd act on it.

And drain the human he sensed it from dry.


	14. 12; bathtub

DISCLAIMER: SUICIDE WILL BE MENTIONED AND ACTED UPON

TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE

I was awoken by my phone ringing.

Bella was still at her boyfriends house, and when I asked, Charlie told me that he trusted Carlisle to chaperone.

After all, Edward was just a human, teenage, boy.

Trying to satiate my boredom, I perused Instagram until I fell asleep.

It wasn't even the narcolepsy that got me.

To be fair, after the episode two days ago, on Friday, I was not excited to go back to school tomorrow.

I tried to put off sleeping, but at least I dreamed of sinking into the clouds, resting....

until I was transported to the middle of the ocean and left to drown there.

I rolled over to reach my phone, not bothering to check the Caller ID.

That was my first mistake.

"Hello?" I yawned, trying to clear the sleep out of my voice.

"Priyanka Ashmira Patel. How dare you." My mother said slowly on the other side.

Not hanging up?

That was my second mistake.

And my third mistake, ladies and gentlemen, was listening to the scum my mother spat from her mouth.

Believing it.

And acting. On. It.

"Good afternoon, mother. How may I help you?" My voice was pleasant, while my heart felt like someone was playing the drums on it.

"Charlie, bless him, called me a little while ago."

I froze.

Oh no, no, no.

Please tell me he didn't tell my-

"He told me all about your little... condition."

No.

I choked back tears while I clutched the phone closer.

"You really don't learn, do you, pootho?"

I flinched back at the amount of venom in the originally affectionate word.

My mother could turn anything evil.

I cleared my throat. "I don't think you understand, mother, I was referring to a friend of mine-"

"Lies."

If it wasn't so horrifying, it would've been funny.

"As a result, I've collected your college application and job offers."

My heart jolted to a complete stop.

No.

I had applied to Dartmouth to get the best possible education so I could get a degree in Trauma.

Call me biased, I was probably the only Indian girl who willingly wanted to be a doctor.

That was the only facet of me that my parents tolerated, and even then, even now, they were taking it... away.

"You're lying." I whispered.

My mother laughed cruelly.

"No I'm not, Ashmira. Have a good day, and don't forget to take your sperzcoln!"

I could hear my mother's smile, as if she hadn't just taken away my hopes and dreams in one call, made my heart break with one word, and destroyed my will to live in one conversation.

Everything that Carlisle had told me slipped out of my mind.

The doctorate was all I had.

It was gone, and... so was I.

My mother hung up, and I stared at my phone, tears streaming down my face.

I guess Forks wasn't a good luck charm after all.

I walked numbly to the bathtub, and in that moment, I didn't care.

Not about my family's smug face when they received the news that I died.

Not about Charlie's horrified face or Bella's when they found me.

Not about Carlisle's comforting words.

Not. About. Anything.

I grabbed my razor, sat in the bathtub, and began cutting.

My prince charming was too late.

And if I couldn't save myself like I did for 18 years, there was no point.

My mask fluttered gently against the wind, and finally came off.

I stared at my true self.

A teenage girl, lying in a bathtub filled with water and blood.

I heard the door slam open downstairs, but they were too late.

I fell back with a serene smile.

The mask was off.

I could rest.

~

See you guys in about a week! Sorry for the cliffhanger :(


	15. 13; resist

DISCLAIMER: VISIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Bella fumbled with the padlock, Cody standing back while he held his nose.

The main reason while she had brought Cody with her was that he would've ran away, seeing the stressful situation the Cullens were in, and also, with the utmost concentration, could heal anyone and any living thing.

The main problem, however, was if Cody smelled blood outside of the body, he would go crazy trying to consume it.

Cody was like novocaine to Jasper; any blood inside the body, and he was just another human.

Finally unlocking the door, Bella burst inside, ignoring the pang of pain that she felt when her arm smack against the fireplace edge.

Cody lifted Bella up and sped upstairs, making it to the bathroom instinctually.

He almost dropped her, though, when they saw the frail, pale girl sinking slowly in the bathtub, not sure where the blood started and the water ended.

Until Bella turned green, and Cody whirled around, hitting the doorframe in horror.

It was all blood.

"We- c'mon, Cody!" Bella begged, slowly turning from green to grey, recoiling from the revolting smell.

"I-I can't" Cody gasped out. He choked out something, then sprinted out of the room.

Bella wasn't surprised. She was only glad Cody got her to the house before it was too late.

Collecting her thoughts and putting her disgust for blood aside, Bella gently reached forward and lifted Priyanka's corpse out of the stained red tub.

Bella stroked Priyanka's hair softly and bit back tears. "You could've told me, I could've helped..."

Bella sat there numbly, Priyanka laid on her lap, and waited.

~

"Did you deal with Charlie?" Carlisle ran next to Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. 

"Yes. Cody is with Jasper and Emmett." Edward answered, not wasting a breath as they sped up around the corner towards Bella's house.

"Good. He doesn't need to see the turmoil right now. And, Alice, I've been meaning to ask you. Why Emmett? He's got good control." Carlisle asked the petite girl.

Alice sped up worriedly, "About that..."

Alice was saved from answering as they sprinted up the stairs, wincing at the smell of blood, metallic and crimson and deathly.

Cody whimpered, turning away from the room, shaking Rosalie's outstretching hand away.

She growled in response, but chose to let her mate go, inwardly crying at the lack of love Cody showed, but knew she had to give him space in that moment.

Rosalie knew her love life was complicated the moment she found Cody, curled into himself, bleeding profusely on the cold barn floor.

Everyone fell quiet, however, as they came upon Edward's brunette blood singer clutching Priyanka by the wrists, stopping the blood flow.

Esme whirled around, making sure not to breathe, but her compassion burned through her; pity coursing through her stone veins.

Carlisle lifted Priyanka off of Bella, directing Edward to calm Bella down, Esme and Alice to clean, and cradled the young girl to his chest.

In all of the chaos, Rosalie watched by the door, looking at Bella with scorn and the small Indian girl with a tinge of pity.

Just a little bit.

Carlisle leaped out of the window, racing back to the Cullen home while Esme, Edward, and Alice cleaned the bathroom sparingly.

Rosalie turned back, hair whipping around her face as she stalked out of the house.

Cody could wait.

Rosalie had plans.


	16. ; doubts

"I don't want to see her," Priyanka turned her head away stubbornly.

"Miss, she's crying. Are you sure...?" The nurse asked.

The nurse already knew the answer, though.

It was the same one for 8 weeks.

Bella had come to the hospital every single day, asking for Priyanka.

And every single day, she was rejected.

Bella wasn't sure what to do, though.

Stop visiting Priyanka, respect her privacy?

Make her think that Bella had given up on her?

Or continue coming every day, not listening to Priyanka's replies?

Letting the girl know that her friend was there to support her?

Charlie was a whole other story, though.

He hadn't cried like Bella did, only fell into a withdrawl while questioning his parenting ability.

Wondering if it was really him that caused Renee to leave, bringing his only daughter with her.

Abandoning him without another thought.

"I told you already. No." Priyanka said, walking towards the hospice cafeteria, leaving the nurse sitting on the bed.

If looks could kill, the nurse would've been six feet under.

And if Priyanka could kill, everyone at the hospital would be joining the unlucky nurse in the ground.

How she hated them for leaving her here. She was fine.

She just didn't want to see...

Priyanka faltered as she entered the cafeteria, eyes locking on a pair of warm, chocolate brown ones, with faint tear tracks shadowing her lashes.

You'd think after 8 weeks she would get over it.

Bella.

Priyanka spun around, converse shoes clicking against the floor quickly.

Behind her, she could hear the scrape of a plastic chair on the ground, and heavy breathing as Bella ran after the retreating figure.

Priyanka rolled her eyes exasperatingly.

Her mask was long gone.

Time to show Bella the real me.

Why did I ever doubt my true self, anyway?

I'm done pretending everything's okay.

Even if Bella was the only friend I've had in a while.

Priyanka whirled around, huffing in annoyance.

She still wasn't sure who had found her; losing the amount of blood she had took recent memory away, but there was a pro to it.

A huge, 5 month dose worth of sperzcoln was poured out of her body, and this had made her exponentially stronger.

Many doctors had peered over her for the first two weeks, wondering how the young girl had consumed so much, especially an expensive drug like it.

And her counselling was... tedious, to say the least.

"What." Priyanka sneered, brows drawn together.

Bella flung herself at Priyanka, giving her a gentle hug. "How are you?" she asked softly.

"Fine," Priyanka spat, trying to keep her composure calm.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, nose scrunching in confusion. "Are you okay?" She repeated.

Priyanka closed her eyes eloquently, and breathed through her nose, irritated.

"The only thing here that's wrong is you. I don't want to see you, Isabella. Just... leave," Priyanka sighed, before pushing confused Bella out of her arms roughly and walking back to her room.

It was fine. She'd just pickpocket some money and buy something from the vending machine later.

In the cafeteria, Carlisle approached a shaking Bella and rubbed her back, soothing her.

"She's been like that for... the whole time, Bella. I'm sorry, but Ms Patel might not go back to her normal self for some time, if at all," Carlisle sighed.

"She didn't tell me... Bella looked down in defeat.

"She's changed, Bella. I'm so sorry."


	17. 14; decisions

Bella shook her head violently, "No. She wouldn't want it."

The Cullens- actually, make that Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

Cody was still MIA, everyone thought Rosalie was trying to look for him, when in reality she was plotting something much more deadly.

Emmett was with the Denali's. Alice insisted, but no one knew why.

Edward only got a glimpse into Alice's mind before she sprang out of the house.

She was adamant to keep the secret, well... a secret.

They were currently arguing on Priyanka's mortality state.

Yes.

Esme, Carlisle and Edward were for Priyanka's immortality, as they saw how it could benefit her.

Alice, Jasper, who trusted his mate, and Bella were against Priyanka being stuck in the same physical state forever.

"Please, trust me, guys. Don't you want Emmett to be hap-" Alice froze.

Carlisle steepled his fingers together patiently. "What was that, Alice? Is that why Emmett is currently entertaining the Denali's?"

Alice gulped. "Emmett is such a big part of Bella's life," she tried to cover it up.

Rosalie snorted, causing everyone to whirl around in surprise and shock.

"Where were you, honey?" Esme reached forward, but Rosalie yanked her hand back.

"Nowhere that you should concern yourself with, Mother," Rosalie sneered, venom pooling in her mouth.

Esme flinched back.

Everyone was used to Rosalie's sullen and surly attitude, and let it go with good graces, but this was too far.

And Cody wasn't there to remind everyone to stay calm.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, show some respect!" Carlisle stepped forward, voice quiet but strong. Even in anger, Carlisle would never raise his voice against one of his own.

He had had enough.

Edward and Alice, however, would.

Especially towards their sibling.

But this wasn't good natured fun.

And no one knew it except Rosalie.

Bella shrank back as Rosalie sneered at her.

" Let the girl die. Or change her, I couldn't care less. She's dead meat either way. I'll kill her myself if I have to." The blonde girl snarled

Edward hissed angrily. "What's wrong with you? And- w- where's Cody?"

Jasper looked around curiously, but his anger, rage, and thirst for bloodshed grew, mainly from Rosalie who was manipulating his gift.

"Rosalie... stop it... pl... ease..." Jasper croaked out, hand outstretched.

"JASPER! NO!" Edward screamed, shielding Bella with his body, while Carlisle raced at Jasper, and Esme cradled the frail, unconscious girl in her arms.

It was too... late.

~

Carlisle surveyed the ruined forest and wrecked living room warily.

"Rosalie's gone," He whispered to Esme sadly. Carlisle was heartbroken as his family was split into tiny pieces.

"So is Cody, and... what do we do with Bella's friend?" Esme asked, rubbing Jasper's back softly.

"I donn't kn-" Carlisle was cut off by Priyanka blinking one eye open.

"Where the hell am I?" She questioned weakly, brandishing her arm in front of her like a sword.

"Priyanka? Priyanka!" Bella yelled, rushing to her friend's side.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME," Priyanka, still bleary, screamed.

"Stay away from me, all of you," her voice broke in despair.

The Cullens may not have known it then, but Priyanka Patel would never be the same.

The facade was off.

The happy go lucky, smiling, cheerful girl was long gone.

Replaced with it was a depressed, pained, young woman.

Her true self had been revealed.


	18. 15; flower

Priyanka slipped out of the hospital bed quietly, looking around slowly.

After finding no one around the commute, Priyanka tugged her hospital dress down and crept out of the room.

I'm going to make it, she thought triumphantly, I'm going to make it-

ah, shit.

The blonde doctor appeared and crossed his arms. "This is the fifteenth time, Ms. Patel. If you don't stop this behaviour, I will call your parents."

Priyanka scowled defiantly at the doctor. "Go ahead, sir," she mocked. "See if I care."

Carlisle shook his head in defeat as he walked away, black boots tapping on the linoleum floor.

It was Priyanka's 8th week in the hospital, and she had been transferred from the ER to a private room, to a psychological ward in the matter of 2 weeks.

And every single time Priyanka had tried to leave, that stupid doctor kept... showing up.

Randomly.

Out of thin air, practically.

Priyanka sneered after the retreating figure, and stomped back to her bed.

After the doctors had confirmed that Priyanka was, indeed, suicidal, her personality flipped around.

Her mindset was like a mood tapestry; one side pink, yellow, lime, white.

The other side black, red, midnight blue.

Priyanka laid in the pools of white; white bed, white walls, white hospital dress.

And looked up at the white ceiling and thought of better times.

~

"Mama, look!" Young, 5 year old Priyanka excitedly held up a dandelion to her smiling mother.

"Thank you, jaani ," Priyanka's mother smiled, taking the flower with great, delicate care, and placing it behind her ear. She smoothed her sari out happily, "Can you pick me another?"

Young Priyanka giggled and hugged her mother, before racing back to the flower field.

Priyanka's mother turned back to her sister, and they continued conversing.

There were only seconds left before Priyanka's life was ruined, and Young Priyanka made the most of them, absentmindedly.

It was the calm before the storm.

Priyanka's father stepped out of the house, and onto the porch where his wife and sister in law were laughing, carefree.

"Manjot... I'm so sorry," Inderjeet whispered, only to the confusion of Lasi Patel, Priyanka's only aunt.

Priyanka's mother paled noticeably. "No..." she murmured in horror.

"We have to leave to start the program," Inderjeet turned around, slamming the door weakly.

At that crucial moment, Young Priyanka ran back, holding a dandelion.

"For you mama!" She squealed, twirling around in her daisy crown. "Look!"

Priyanka's mother took the dandelion, tears welling in her eyes.

"Perfect!" Priyanka giggled.

"Perfect," Priyanka's mother muttered bitterly

She crushed the dandelion in her fist venomously, letting the torn petals fall to the grass.

Priyanka's mother stood up abruptly, knocking the chair back.

"Get out of my sight," She told her sister. "And you, Ashmira, you should pack."

That was the last day that Priyanka's mother showed an ounce of love for her.

~

Priyanka rubbed at her wet eyes roughly.

She stood up, ready to cause more mischief.

Maybe switch some pills?

She had changed, after all.

And certainly not for the better.


	19. therapy

"Oh my- Lord, save me," Priyanka gasped theatrically. Facing back to Carlisle Cullen, her trauma doctor and counsellor, she smiled sweetly. "I. Don't. Care."

Carlisle steepled his fingers together patiently. "We have established that, Priyanka. Now, onto the second question: do you have any friends?"

Priyanka giggled. Her legs were flung over the back of the comfortable chair, and her hair was draped gently over her face.

Even upside down, Priyanka Patel was as snarky and sassy as ever, as Carlisle Cullen was beginning to find out.

"Does it look like I do? If I did, I wouldn't BE here. Jeez, thought doctors were smart. Maybe it's just you," Priyanka shrugged. Normally, she would be slapping herself for the sheer amount of disrespect she was showing, but this wasn't normal.

Not at all.

Carlisle sighed, checking his watch tiredly. "You're session is done, Ms. Patel. You may go. I'll see you next week."

Priyanka rolled onto the floor at once. "See ya, sucker!"

Carlisle blinked his eyes. "Truly a pity."

~

"How was it, honey?" Esme rubbed her husbands shoulders gently, picking up on his stress level immediately.

"I just... I can't seem to get through to that poor girl. She's probably moping in her hospital room. They won't let her leave, and for good reason. She isn't... well."

"How bad is she? The secretary won't let me see Priyanka," Alice popped her head in the door, making a face.

Esme sighed. "Alice, that's patient privacy!" She sang.

Alice scrunched her pale nose up.

"Um, no. I will find out what's wrong with her. Mark my words. I just have to figure Rosalie out first..." Her voice trailed off as the petite girl skipped off, probably to find Jasper and Cody.

Emmett was back home, albeit confused, and Edward was busy consoling Bella, who, on her menstrual cycle, stress with Priyanka, and her mother almost dying, was nearly in hysterics.

Rosalie came home once every week to check on Cody, and then she was gone.

Again.

Esme had kept her for a few minutes one night, but Rosalie had just sighed, and replied sadly, "I just need some time off, Esme. Edward had it, Carlisle had it, Emmett had it. Alice and Jasper had it, and Cody did too. Why can't I?"

Cody wasn't doing to well himself, Rosalie not giving him attention or love.

And even Esme could not argue with that.

~

Back at the hospital, Priyanka was surprisingly not moping in her bed.

Okay, maybe she moped a little, but the girl plotted much more.

Thank the lord above he's gone, Priyanka rolled her eyes, and ducked under the curtain, walking towards the grey steel door.

Priyanka was excited to go home, and by home, she meant the cozy apartment right next door to the hospital.

She didn't want to have to see Bella, Charlie would be too painful, and, besides, Priyanka had turned 19 two weeks ago.

Her birthday had consisted of counselling, cookies from the vending machine, bullying some doctors, and sleep.

Very eventful.

Nevertheless, Priyanka was counting the seconds until she could be set free.

Finally.

Not even her narcolepsy seemed to hold her down.


	20. friends

t was on November 26, 2006 that Priyanka Ashmira Patel found her second friend.

Second only because, in Priyanka's heart, shredded as it was, couldn't find a way to let her go.

So Bella was stuck in the middle of the string that held Priyanka's love.

And to take the pale brunette off of her mind, Priyanka went into the suicide ward.

~

Priyanka scurried across the hallway towards the right wing.

She was moved from Fork's hospital to Port Angeles' a couple of days before.

In a hospital this big, it was easy to sneak about, but also very easy to see people sneaking about.

Priyanka had let out a sigh of relief when she heard the news that Doctor Cullen couldn't counsel her anymore, and, when the nurse had left the room, she had danced happily around the room.

But the young woman hadn't smiled for long; she was getting increasingly boring.

What better to do then tease some patients?

Priyanka swung the first door open, only to find a sleeping seventeen year old lying there.

With a quick intake of breath, Priyanka realized who it was in an instant.

Logan Mallory, Lauren's twin brother. Speaking of Lauren, Priyanka caught sight of the snobby blonde snoring beside him, tear tracks clear and visible.

Why are they here? Priyanka thought. Isn't Forks hospital... closer?

She quietly closed the door, and rushed to the front desk on the first floor.

The hospital was rather homely at night. It just felt... perfect.

"Can you tell me what happened to Forks hospital?" Priyanka asked, breath rushing out as she stumbled to a stop in front of the lady.

Priyanka may have roamed the hospital day and night, but that didn't mean she actually ran.

"Yes, actually. Half of the hospital burned down a night ago, and all of the patients are being transferred her," The main secretary raised her eyebrows, "Why else did you think all five floors look like a day in Grey's Anatomy?"

It was true. Attending's, residents, interns, were all rushing around.

Priyanka was surprised that Meredith Grey herself wasn't about the walk around the corner with McDreamy chasing after her.

"Wait, does that mean that... the doctors are going to be transferred there too?" Priyanka froze.

"Uh... yes." The secretary smiled. "It's rather exciting. Carlisle Cullen himself is coming. He's got like three PHD's and he is SUPER hot..."

Priyanka didn't hear the rest of her words, as she was racing back to the ward, shoes slipping on the floor.

No way. You have got to be kidding me.

Just her luck. She expected Cullen to be on her back when he got here.

Priyanka flung the door open, ready to plan out several hiding places for when counselling began again, and dove into the bed.

What she din't expect, however, was that her jump elicited a scream from a girl about the same age as her.

Priyanka jumped off immediately,"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Priyanka froze again.

It was the first time she had apologized, or shown an ounce of respect for a month and a half.

The blonde girl glared at Priyanka. "Who sent you here?"


	21. roach

"Who are you?" The pale blonde sneered at Priyanka. "Did they send you?"

"Who?" Replied the girl, mystified.

"Brayden, Angelica, Davis, of course," The blonde frowned. "Hey, are you even from Port Angeles?"

"No," Priyanka admitted, still surprised she was having a normal conversation with someone.

"I'm transferred from Forks."

"Ahh," the thin girl nodded, rising from the bed unsteadily.

Priyanka made no move to help her, even though the girl stumbled while walking towards her.

"Thanks," The blonde smiled. Priyanka began to scowl, until the girl giggled genuinely.

"No, really. I'm sick and tired of people helping me unnecessarily. "

"Mmm." Priyanka mused. This girl was beginning to to sound like the Indian female herself.

"Ugh, and when I have to act all thankful for their help? Like, I didn't ask in the first place, dude."

Priyanka giggled softly. She knew exactly how that felt.

"Rochelle," The girl didn't stick her hand out for formalities, but both of them had enough of formalities for ten lifetimes.

They understood each other that way.

"Priyanka," Priyanka replied. She inched closer.

"What are you in here for?" Priyanka asked, gesturing at the girls weak figure.

"Anorexia,"The girl made a face. "I got a double count, actually. Attempted suicide after I found out. Clearly I didn't succeed."

Priyanka nodded. "Suicide too. And a psychological case. Apparently I'm suffering from major mood swings that come primarily from sperzcoln."

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"I get really, really sick, and really, really mean from a drug," Priyanka explained.

"Ooh, we don't get many of those here." Rochelle giggled.

"How long have you be-" Priyanka was interrupted by the sound of the door banging open.

Annoyed, she drew herself to the darkness in the corner of the private room.

"What's good, Roach!" A girl stalked into the room. "Don't think we forgot what you did. As if trying to kill yourself could save you."

Two boys followed her, snickering softly.

Priyanka frowned, but her new acquaintance could fight her own battles.

Priyanka wasn't fighting for anyone anymore.

No matter how relatable they were.

"This may surprise you, Angelica, but not everything revolves around you. You do know that, right?"

"You-"

"Nope. Just- just shut up, okay?" Rochelle snarled. She grabbed her IV connecter to the rolling pole and began walking towards Angelica, and who Priyanka assumed was Brayden and Davis.

Priyanka's eyes traveled down Rochelle's legs, curious to see why Rochelle was limping so badly.

She flinched back, seeing the blonde's purple and red, cut up legs barely covered with gauze.

The girl was clearly a jumper; a lucky one at that.

Swallowing, Priyanka focused on the Netflix drama in front of her.

Who needed Grey's Anatomy when you could watch Rochelle "The Roach" take on Angelica "The Devil"?

Angelica backed up, fear evident in her green eyes.

Rochelle continued, "Stay away from me, okay? I won't hesitate to knock you out again. And don't think for a second that if you touch me, I won't sue the life out of you."

One of the blonde haired dyed green boys stepped up, scowling. "You're just a freak, Roach. If you think for a second that we'll forget about this..."

"Mrs.Garrison told your mom, by the way- wait, is she your mom? There are so many woman, I don't think even your father remembers what his first wife looked like-"

Rochelle leaped forward with surprising strength and slapped Angelica on the face.

Priyanka quietly whistled, appreciating the red hand-mark on Angelica's face.

Slapping was a fine art, and if Priyanka had a dollar for every time she had been slapped, or wanted to slap someone, she'd be rich.

Angelica's ringed hand flew to her face, caressing it softly.

"Get her, boys" She snarled.


	22. sue

Priyanka cocked her head while she smiled softly.

It had been a long time since she had seen a girl fight, and they were absolutely voracious.

Brayden and Davis stalked forward confidently, and grabbed Rochelle's wavy hair, tugging viciously.

"I'll make you pay," Davis growled.

Their menacing demeanours quickly disappeared, however, when Rochelle began laughing, voice cracking as she did.

"What...?" Brayden whispered, backing away slowly.

Rochelle clamped her pale arms around Davis' waist, still laughing.

"You want me to pay? Watch me..."

And Rochelle began banging her head on the wall.

~

Blood poured out of Rochelle's head, dying her blonde hair, and matting the wall.

Davis let out a strangled shriek and shook Rochelle off of him.

Angelica and Brayden stood there with their mouths open in shock, but Angelica stepped forward, swinging a switchblade.

"Let's just finish what we started," Angelica whispered.

Rochelle was cackling now, but Priyanka felt the need to intervene.

So she did.

Lifting the hood up, to conceal her identity to the security guards, Priyanka stepped out of the shadows.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Lucky thing I'm not, though, as you three are going to be in a lot of heat soon." The girl mused.

Angelica looked up. "Who- who are y-you?" She stammered.

Rochelle inhaled, and then stopped laughing.

Priyanka winked at her, glad they were on the same page.

In one swift motion, Priyanka wiped the blade Angelica had on the bloody wall, creating a 'murder' effect, tore her hair out of the ponytail raggedly, and matter her face with Rochelle's blood, now looking like a victim.

To make it better, Priyanka let two tears roll down her cheeks, and wiped on on Rochelle's face before slamming the emergency button with one hand.

Priyanka and Rochelle looked at eachother before cuddling up close, and burst into tears.

~

"What is going on- HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" A woman in white scrubs' jaw dropped.

"Go, go call the police," she told one security guard.

"And you, apprehend them now!"

Priyanka and Rochelle would've smiled.

What a wonderful day to put someone in jail.

Especially an innocent one.

"B-but I-I we- we didn't do it!" Angelica begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Do you feel pity? Cause I don't," Priyanka admitted in a whisper to Rochelle, who was quietly laughing.

"No. No, I don't."

Secretly, Rochelle was worried whether or not the other girl wanted thanks for helping her out, and Rochelle sure hoped not.

Besides, Priyanka seemed pretty cool. For a seemingly innocent girl, anyway.

Secretly, Priyanka was hoping Rochelle would let her stick around. Goodness knew, she needed a partner in crime.

And, Rochelle was legit. For a seemingly crazy girl, anyway.

~

"Are you okay?" The nurses cooed after Priyanka and Rochelle, who were huddled up, tears trailing down their red faces once again.

The nurses here were way too easy to manipulate.

"Y-yes" Rochelle hiccuped. "W-we- can we- can we see her?" The nurse flinched back from the amount of venom Rochelle spat when talking about the other girl.

"Uhm, sure..." The nurse conferred with an attending, who nodded after some time.

"Okay, girls, we'll let you see them for five minutes, okay?" The nurse smiled comfortingly.

"Th-thank you!" Priyanka smiled, eyes flashing.

They sashayed into the room, grinning broadly.

Angelica was huddled on one corner of an old hospital bed. The girls were 19 so all of them were eligible to go to jail.

"Hi!" Rochelle giggled, skipping over to the bed, and grabbing the other blonde's hair roughly, lifting Angelica's blotched face to meet Rochelle's.

Priyanka stood by the door, cracking her knuckles.

They were going to have fun.

Lots and lots of it.


	23. chaos

Priyanka wiped the blood off of Rochelle's broken hand tenderly.

She owed it to the girl, after allowing Priyanka to get in a couple of hits.

"Ah, that felt so good, no?" Rochelle sighed happily.

"Yeah. I needed that, honestly." Priyanka replied.

"Angelica probably didn't," Rochelle muttered.

Priyanka burst into laughter, laughter that had been contained too long.

Rochelle giggled victoriously as well.

Priyanka handed Rochelle a bandage. "Ready to do some damage?"

Rochelle raised her eyebrow. "What kind?"

"The best."

~

"RUN!" Rochelle screamed to Priyanka.

It was the fourth day of their friendship, and so far, they had managed to piss off every single person in the hospital.

Chaos works fast.

The best part was, no one knew who kept taking the charts and hiding them in the places where the interns would have sex, no one knew who kept waking up all of the doctors, and no one knew who kept the books in a disarray, much to the opposition of the nurses.

Their cover could be blown, however, as the chief himself was right on the girls' hooded heels.

"Yeah-" Priyanka gave up breathing completely as she sprinted down the hall, half lugging Rochelle, as the other girl was limping severely.

What about my narcolepsy? Priyanka wondered, and it was a stalling question indeed.

Priyanka's episodes had only kicked in late at night, when her and Rochelle finally gave into sleep.

And with that jarring thought, Priyanka flung Rochelle ahead, and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

~

Priyanka woke up to metal chains restraining her.

"What the f-" Priyanka bucked against the bed angrily.

She'd been in this position twice before, and both times had not been fun, for her mental health, and her physical health.

Her psychology was already messed up enough.

"HEY- HEY! I'M AWAKE! DO YOUR JOB!" Priyanka hollered, annoyance filtering through her voice.

Priyanka looked up to see an IV hooked up to her, filtering through a plastic bag.

The liquid was a deep blue.

Priyanka turned white, eyes wide.

Her heart monitor began beeping wildly, and the substance in the IV bag began turning... pink

Priyanka foamed at the mouth, and began seizing violently.

~

The doctor rushed in, hitting the blue button by the wall immediately.

"Code Blue," a distorted voice sounded through the speaker.

"Code..... Blue...." And with that, Priyanka gave into the pulsing pain with one last sigh.

"GET HER TO THE-"

"NO, YOU STAY WITH ME-"

"OH MY- HER VITALS-"

"IS SHE... OKAY?"

"WHY WEREN'T ANY OF YOU IDIOTS WATCHING HER-"

"SHUT UP, JUST GET HER TO THE ER. WHEN SHE WAKES UP-"

"IF SHE WAKES UP-"

"WHEN SHE WAKES UP, GET HER CONSENT. SHE NEEDS SURGERY ASAP."


	24. girl

Priyanka swallowed hard, trying not to cry.

She had to get surgery for her pterion to survive.

The drug she had consumed for ten years impacted the top of her skull so badly that if Priyanka didn't receive the surgery...

..she would die.

"Yeah," Priyanka croaked out. "Yeah, Ill... I'll take it."

The nurse delivering the information to her nodded solemnly. "I'll bring a doctor in here for you. Oh, and you have a guest."

"Okay. Okay, yeah. That'll be great." Priyanka smiled weakly.

The nurse walked out. "I'll let your guest in."

Priyanka closed her eyes quietly, heart beating the same rhythm as Rochelle's high tops running towards her.

"Hey. You good?" Rochelle smoothed Priyanka 's hair back softly.

The girl's eyes looked up to the blonde above her, eyes glassy with concern.

"Why- why do you care?" Priyanka whispered, heart beating unnaturally fast.

She knew the answer already, however.

~TWO DAYS EARLIER~

Rochelle tip toed over a sleeping intern who was snoring quietly.

"Let's go, let's go!" She whisper-shouted to Priyanka, who was following her.

"Rochelle, I-" Priyanka slumped forward, and was about to hit her head on a gurney's leg, before Rochelle half jumped, half leaped towards her, catching her in a romantic position, head dipped only a few centimetres away from the other girl.

Priyanka, asleep, oblivious to the battle Rochelle was having in her mind, breathed in the other girl's lilac scent, smiling peacefully.

Now or never, Rochelle thought, and swallowing her fears leaned down to kiss her-

"Rochelle?" Priyanka's eyes opened, mouth exhaling.

The blonde flinched back, trying and failing to act casual. "Yeah, uhh, you fell. I was just- go ahead- you can get up now."

Rochelle pushed Priyanka out of her arms roughly, and the other girl stumbled back, confused and still groggy.

I can't let her know until the time is right- but I have to tell her- she can't end up like Reagan did...

No. I won't let that happen.

Not again.

~

While Rochelle was confessing her love for Priyanka, Rosalie was in a bind.

"Why are you here?" Jane wondered, head high in arrogance.

"For your... help," Rosalie admitted, swallowing her pride and dignity in one go.

The corners of Jane's lips lifted languidly. "Is that so?"

Rosalie nodded mutely.

"And why," Jane flitted to the other blonde's side, "should I?"

Rosalie bit her stone-cold tongue. "P-please."

Jane snarled. "What? I didn't hear that. Say. It. Louder."

Rosalie bowed her head. "Please. Jane, please help me." The clarity in her voice rang out loud.

There were no regrets.

"Help me get rid of her."

Rosalie wouldn't look back this time.

~

Alice shook her head.

"No. Reject her! Reject it! NO! DON'T!"

Jasper rubbed his soulmate's back comfortingly. "It's okay, darlin'. I promise-"

Emmett walked in. "Just tell me who's bugging you, sis. I'll snap their neck, it's no big deal!"

Edward joined in, "Alice, you know I'll stick with you no matter what."

From the kitchen, Esme smiled, albeit bitterly.

Her family was getting along the best they had in years, and one of her daughters wasn't even there to enjoy it.

~

Rochelle locked her doe blue eyes with Priyanka's brown, and silently asked the question.

Yes or no?

And Priyana answered by lifting her head towards Rochelle's, pressing her pale peach lips against the other girl's plump pink ones.

~

"NO!" Alice wailed.


	25. exit

Priyanka shot up, pupils dilated, fingers shaking.

"STOP! STOP!" She screamed, tears trailing down her sickly face, "PLEASE, NO!"

The three doctors shook their heads sympathetically for . "This has been happening every since her surgery," One stated. "We just don't know what to do."

"Clearly, she'll need medical help for some time, her MRI's show. But other then that, she's fine."

"Okay. I'll take her, then."

Carlisle Cullen folded his lapels professionally, nodded to the other doctors, and left.

~

"Who?" Priyanka asked, jaw dropped.

"Carlisle Cullen..." The nurse trailed off. "I just can't understand why. No... offence." The nurse swept her eyes over Priyanka's form scornfully, like she wanted to be the messed up 19 year old who got to live with her therapist.

Priyanka inwardly rolled her eyes. "Whatever. When do I leave?" Priyanka let indifference filter through her tone of voice, and carelessness glaze over her eyes.

However, Priyanka was biting her nails mentally as several questions ran through her head.

Like, would she ever come back to the hospital?

And, did the Swans care?

But most importantly, what did Rochelle think?

~

Rochelle nodded, smiling weakly.

She had just received the news about Priyanka's impromptu move, and the suicidal, sassy girl felt... soft.

For the first time in three years, Rochelle felt sad.

She swung out of bed, wringing her hands together as something between regret, pain, and happiness swirled around her.

And began the last trek towards Priyanka Patel's room.

~

"H-hey" Rochelle stuttered, leaning against the door frame uneasily.

"Hi." Priyanka's steel voice surprised Rochelle, as the other girl stepped out from behind her suitcase.

'W-what... h-how are you feeling?" Rochelle tried, smiling weakly.

It was too late.

Priyanka's heart had hardened again, where Rochelle's had softened.

"What does it look like?" Priyanka scoffed, pushing past the other girl.

Rochelle scrunched her nose in confusion. "Sorry, what?"

"Can you let me go? I need a coffee." Priyanka snapped, shoulders shaking.

The blonde recoiled back, biting her lip nervously. "Look, I'm sorry for whatever happened, but I can assure you I never meant to offend you-"

"It wasn't just something, roach." Priyanka hissed. "It was all your fault."

Rochelle's eyes widened with shock, and then narrowed them with reproach. Priyanka had gone too far.

"Fine, Petal," Rochelle snarled. Priyanka flinched back, memories of Charlie's comforting smile running through her head.

Rochelle turned and ran back to the hospice wing, but not before Priyanka caught a single tear.

Rochelle didn't know. Priyanka didn't either.

That Rosalie, Jane, and Cheyenne were hiding in the rafters, watching the drama with evil giggles.

Rosalie, who had persuaded Jane to sabotage the two.

Jane, who had tortured Cheyenne into using her power, which was marionetting others into doing what she wanted.

And Cheyenne, who honestly was regretting she ever existed. Her whole point of being in the Volturi was to keep order.

It was what she loved to do.

And Jane was abusing it.

But Cheyenne could do nothing.

Rosalie smirked victoriously. "How does it feel, sweetheart? To have everything taken away in one. Swift. Movement?"

But what Jane, Rosalie, and Cheyenne didn't know was that Carlisle was listening from 2 rooms away.

And he was not happy.


	26. resistance

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Edward shot a look of confusion to Carlisle.

Alice was grinning smugly, while Cody, Jasper, Emmett and Esme were open-mouthed in shock.

"Wh- Carlisle, honey, is a human girl really safe in a... home full of vampires?"

Esme's question was supposed to be rhetorical, yet Carlisle took it in stride with a calm smile.

"Don't any of you have faith in each other and ourselves? Any promise that Priyanka will be safe here?" Carlisle stared at his family with expectation.

Emmett bit his lip. "Carlisle, I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Oh, trust me Em, this is such a good idea that you will regret not agreeing to it in the future." Alice crowed, once again coming forward too literally.

"Alice," Esme groaned.

"Sorry, Esme," Alice sang. "Anyways, which room is she staying at, Carlisle?"

When everyone but Carlisle glared at her, she shrugged, "Hey, the leader of this household, and the almost omnipresent chick agree. Priyanka's staying with us, two against five or not."

Carlisle smiled proudly, but the smile soured. "Alice, you can... get Rosalie's room ready. She won't be needing it anymore."

Alice nodded sadly, already having saw what happened.

Cody pushed past Emmett furiously. "I'm sorry, what?" He cried.

Carlisle stepped forward slowly, and rested his hand on Cody's shoulder gently, ignoring when the boy flinched back.

"Cody, I don't want to say this in front of our family, but... your mate has betrayed us," Carlisle looked into the other's amber eyes sadly.

Cody recoiled. "She wouldn't," He said shakily.

Carlisle looked down sadly. "She- I saw her myself."

Edward gave him a hug. "I see it now, " he spoke solemnly. "And she even got Jane in too."

Emmett snarled viciously. "Jane? No, Jane wouldn't agree to her worst enemies wish..."

"Unless it's to self-sabotage," Jasper finished sadly, ending his brother's sentence.

"But... why'd she leave me? I- I love her-" Cody was cut off by a soft thud on the roof.

The entire family except for Cody turned, facing the door apprehensively.

"Hey guys..." Rosalie's greet drawled off slowly as she appeared beside the door.

"Uhm, I won't leave again?" She tried, and Cody flung himself at her, desperately needing love.

Alice and Edward stopped him, and Alice drew Cody into a hug, small frame shaking with his deep breaths.

"it's not worth it, brother," The girl murmured softly.

"Carlisle?" Rosalie giggled nervously, "What's going on?"

Carlisle's eyes flashed with disappointment and sadness before he looked back up at her. " I heard you, Rosalie. I heard you, and I saw Jane."

Rosalie backed up, beautiful features twisted in something not describable.

"I wasn't at the hospital today, " She spoke, voice quivering.

"I didn't say you were at the hospital, Rosie," Carlisle would've teared up if he could, so heartbroken by his daughter's betrayal.

"You- then you agree." Rosalie was desperate now. "You agree, that the girl isn't good for... Bella! Yeah, Bella. She'd only bring turmoil to this family, Carlisle."

"No," Carlisle whispered.

Edward finished the sentence, equally dismal. "You... why, Rosalie?"

"You, Rosalie. You are the only one that'll bring turmoil to this family." Esme stepped up, once placid features slack with shock and sadness.

Cody whimpered into Jasper's chest, having switched places with Alice and Jasper.

Jasper stroked Cody's blonde, curly hair softly, sending a pitiful glance to Rosalie.

"Just.. go. You should go, Rosalie." Alice spoke for the first time.

"You- you can't do this," Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"Goodbye, Rosalie." Carlisle finished.

And with the ringing of Cody's tearless sobs, joined with Alice and Esme, the door was closed on Rosalie, possibly forever.

The Cullen would never recover from this.


	27. tangled knots

Priyanka sat in absolute silence in Carlisle's car as they drove from the hospital.

She was afraid to open her mouth, because if she did, she'd spew the dirtiest words, and possibly bite the man.

So in the midst of the thick, intangible air of awkwardness that reminded her of Charlie, Priyanka was left with herself.

Which was not the healthiest option.

She couldn't help but muse over the tangled knot that was Rochelle Stevens.

First, why the other girl had kissed her.

Second, why Priyanka had kissed her back.

And third, what the hell had happened in the hospital that chilly morning, Priyanka's last day.

The girl couldn't explain it, but she felt as though she was...obligated, maybe, to snap at Rochelle, and break her heart possibly.

The thing, though, was that because Rochelle was the knot that she was, Priyanka was stuck in the middle. And she couldn't figure herself out.

In the midst of this little identity crisis, Carlisle spoke for the first time, "Why?"

He sounded genuinely curious, and Priyanka was so out of herself that she found herself replying softly, "My mother. And- and my life."

Carlisle looked back at her, pale and ringed hand still on the steering wheel.

Even though his melted honey eyes were staring into her soul, the car didn't move an inch from the centre of the road.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Priyanka scowled back, deep pools of brown gazing back cooly.

Carlisle nodded, turning back around. Priyanka let a sigh of relief, and missed Carlisle's gentle smirk.

Sighing quietly to herself, Priyanka took the mental step forward. "How do you earn a doctorate in trauma?"

Albeit nervous, Priyanka refused to let herself stutter.

Carlisle blinked, surprised. He pulled up to the Cullen home, and Priyanka grasped the door to open it, raising her eyebrow when Carlisle locked the door.

"To earn a doctorate in trauma, Priyanka, you have to enroll in the doctor of professional psychology where you need to finish yourpre-doctoral internship, the last requirement before officially getting a degree. Then, a yearlong postdoc fellowship in the trauma disorders will follow," Carlisle rattled off surgically.

"The first step for prospective students is choosing the degree that matches their interests and careers. Then, you can start thinking about the option of a Psy.D. doctoral degree. At about four to six years in length, Psy.D. programs are shorter than Ph.D. programs, which tend to take five to seven years and emphasize clinical training over research."

Carlisle turned around again, to see Priyanka out of focus. "Does- does that mean I can still try to get a masters in trauma?"

There was a healthy glow in her eyes- like her soul had been stitched up. There were scars, but she'd be okay for a long time.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes. You can. If you want-" Priyanka looked up at him, "If you want, I can tutor you some days."

Priyanka smiled. "That," She exhaled, "That'd be great."


	28. empty

The problem was that when Priyanka stalked into the glassy home, it was completely void of any living entity.

Carlisle patted Priyanka's shoulder reassuringly, "Not to worry. Esme is at the supermarket, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Cody are... eating at a restaurant, and Edward is with Bella."

He noticed her flinch at Bella's name. "Is she- is she good? I know I missed graduation..." Priyanka murmured.

"Bella... the girl is in a difficult state." Carlisle began.

Priyanka's feet shuffled to the side sadly, her body on edge.

"She's not the best, Priyanka. You know how big of a heart she's got. But if you don't want to see her..." Carlisle's voice trailed off.

"Alright. I'll go." Priyanka agreed. She began walking forward again, then stopped. "Wh-where's my room? Do I have one?"

Carlisle was confused for good reason. When Priyanka had lived back in India, her "room" was basically the attic, not only a dark place to suffer in, but also a pain to get to.

"Of course you have a room, why wouldn't?-" Carlisle stopped himself as the thought struck him. Back in the car, he had asked Priyanka why she'd wanted to kill herself, and the two words had spoken volumes.

"My mother," she had said, and it made sense now.

Carlisle pointed upstairs, "Last door on the left. Do you want me to carry your-" But Priyanka was already off, carrying her wheelchair in one hand, and her suitcase in the other.

"I really don't think that's the greatest idea," Carlisle intoned, and sure enough, Priyanka's body gave into the strain, and she fell.

Carlisle was with her in a flash. "I got you," He sighed, and sprinted up the stairs, cradling the girl tightly in one arm, and the wheelchair and suitcase in the other.

-

Priyanka woke with a start, disappointed but not really surprised. Her sleep schedule was non-existent anyway, so she stretched nonchalantly. 

Peering around the dark room, she reached over to the side of the bed, turning the lamp on with a quiet click, unaware that the other seven in the house could clearly hear her every move.

Looking at the room in awe, she let out a gasp of wonder, "Wow."

The room itself was modern yet cozy. Alice had refurnished it from Rosalie's style to Priyanka's bitterly, but it was a job well done.

The color scheme was a pretty and popping white and homey blue. One wall was navy blue, and the dresser, desktop, and bed frame were too. Priyanka nodded to herself approvingly.

Alice chuckled from downstairs proudly. She was going to have fun with Priyanka.

Priyanka slipped from her bed, grabbing a sweatshirt on the way.

She sat on the ground, unsure what to do. Being here felt so uncomfortable that Priyanka had no idea what to do.

This felt slightly less awkward then living at her own home, and so Priyanka swallowed her nerves and did the best thing she could've done.

She turned around and dove back in to bed.


	29. life goes on, but I won't

ochelle stared out of the window of her room emotionlessly.

It had been a day since Priyanka's outburst, and Rochelle had fought with herself for the past 24 hours.

Her twin brother, Reagan Stevens was in emergency medical care, placed there after a slowly deprecating lung. The disease had spread to his legs, permanently stunting his growth and paralyzing him.

She had gone to visit him, and her twin, her other half, had looked at her blankly and told the nurse he wanted the strange girl "Out of his room now,"

Rochelle had teared up silently as she was escorted out of the small private room.

She was feeling her suicidal tendencies that Rochelle thought she'd left in her past. So Priyanka did trigger it again, with help of Reagan.

Rochelle sighed, and sat down on her bed, unable to think of a single reason to continue existing.

Her parents died a couple of years ago, and her aunt hadn't wanted anything to do with the girl, claiming she reminded her of her sister daily.

And Rochelle was alone in her thoughts like always. Did no one care for her?

Viewing her barred window, small, dark room she called home for the past couple of months, Rochelle found that there was no strings, no connection here. Everything seemed so barren since Priyanka had left, since Reagan forgot her.

Or maybe just didn't care about her anymore.

And so Rochelle Stevens smoothed her cot out, unlit the lamp, grabbed a sweater from her small closet, and walked out of her room.

-

Lauren Mallory ran towards the rooftop, eyes blurring the outside world together.

The blonde hugged herself comfortingly, already missing the embrace of her eldest brother, Logan Kade Mallory.

She approached the push door to the outside, and rammed against it angrily, mouth set in an angry line.

He was dead. Gone. And it was all her fault.

Not even the faint, pale figure in the distance could stop her vicious train of thoughts.

-

Rochelle stood at the edge of the rooftop calmly, looking down at the quiet streets below.

Her red ears twitched at the distant sound of sobbing, and she turned around, annoyed, to see a snobby looking bland blonde with her red hands covering her head.

The girl looked up, eyes swollen, and Rochelle didn't fall for the trick that time, dismissing the other girl with a simple and straightforward, "Leave,"

The girl looked up solemnly, thin shoulders shaking the cool night breeze.

"Why can't I stay here?" The intruding blonde frowned, immediately switching to defense mode.

"Because," Rochelle snapped, "Because it's my spot, and I got here first, and the last time I opened my heart to someone, my heart broke,"

"That's why."


	30. introductions

It was day 6 living with the Cullens.

Priyanka hadn't left her room since she'd arrived, having a bathroom in her room and hot food always outside the door at 9:00 AM, 12:30 PM, and 7:00 PM.

There was also a basket filled with a multitude of different snacks which Priyanka had been hoarding.

She felt super uncomfortable, and listening to the hushed chatter downstairs didn't help any.

Until the Cullen children introduced themselves, that is.

At exactly 9:00 in the morning, Priyanka swung her white door open, expecting to see eggs and toast, and instead finding 6 very confused teenagers.

She flinched back, heaving hard, "Damn, that scared me," she whispered.

Looking up to see a small white hand outstretched, Priyanka took it cautiously and allowed the small pixie to haul her up.

"Hello... I'm Alice," the girl bit her nails nervously, surprised that she was this nervous to meet Priyanka.

"Priyanka," Priyanka raised her eyebrows.

"Uhm, hello...? Can I have my breakfast now?" She asked, eliciting a small laugh from a burly male.

What Priyanka, Cody, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper didn't know was that Priyanka's gift entailed her inflicting her own feelings on others, unconsciously.

Which meant that her awkwardness was coated around the Cullens like taffy on a stick.

Edward shuffled to the side, usual charisma dispirited, and smile awkwardly, "Erm, Esme is at the supermarket, and Carlisle is at work, and he just told us to say hi..."

Jasper turned around slowly into Cody's embrace, and Alice kissed his hand discreetly.

Priyanka smoothed her sweatpants out, and approached the Cullens slowly. "Well, are there any eggs left, at least?" She asked.

The Cullens cleared faster then Priyanka at the sound of her mothers voice, "Um, yes, there's two left," Cody scratched his neck.

This was the first time they acted, felt like humans since they'd died.

"Wait," Priyanka stopped, "I-I don't know your guys's names,"

Alice smiled, "Well, gang, introduce yourselves already," and gestured to everyone.

"Emmett," The buff boy said. Priyanka inwardly approved, he looked really hot.

The one that looked like he was trying not to smile, the bronze, "Edward," introduced himself.

The small tanned teenager looked down shyly, "I- I'm Cody,"

"Jasper," The tall, honey blonde muttered standoffishly.

"That's awesome," Priyanka said, shuffling through the pale bodies, "What sounds even more awesome, however, is the thought of eggs and toast. Come along," She stepped down the stairs one at a time.

The Cullens looked at each other, and then hurried down after her, the mysterious girl overtaking their hunger for her blood at once.

\- T H R E E H O U R S L A T E R

Carlisle and Esme had met up at the hospital, and were chattering happily in the car as they neared the Cullen home.

Carlisle typed in the code before walking in, holding the door open for Esme, and setting the groceries down to see Priyanka, Cody, and Alice engaged in an intense game of UNO.

Edward was peering over Alice's shoulder, while Emmett was guiding Priyanka.

Jasper groaned out loud, "No, Cody, don't- NO CODY WHY," as Cody promptly lost the game, picking up 12 cards from a triple stack.

"YES," Priyanka, Alice, Edward, and Emmett shrieked, smiling like crazy.

"I see you all have met Priyanka," Carlisle drawled, "Priyanka, this is Esme,"

Priyanka bowed her head respectfully, "Nice to meet you, ma'am,"

Esme smiled kindly, "As to you, Priyanka. Did you... did you like my food?"

Priyanka didn't miss the hopeful tone in her voice, "Yes, I did. It was delicious, thank you!"

Carlisle smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife happily. Priyanka was going to get along with everyone really well.


	31. as time goes on

Priyanka was happy.

She had stayed at Carlisle's home for two weeks now, and was, well, thriving under the shy sun the Cullens were.

Carlisle tutored her in the art of trauma, Esme cooked daily with her, and fawned over the girl, giving her mother's love.

Edward connected with her like no other; he always knew what she was thinking and was quick to reassure her. Bella, well, with Bella, the two girls had forgiven each other with some tears and a hug.

Alice was Priyanka's mischief partner; the two thought of ways to prank the rest of the family daily, and Jasper somehow had the intuition tuned into her feelings and emotions; she always felt safe and loved with him.

Cody desperately needed love and care, Priyanka found after a week, and she found herself cuddling Cody almost all the time.

Emmett, however, Emmett was the only Cullen Priyanka viewed with a somewhat romantic interest. From afar, the joker boy seemed athletic and nothing more, but up close Emmett was intelligent in his own way.

And Priyanka found herself in him, albeit in a very strange way.

Like the times he would make dirty jokes, and Priyanka would giggle appreciatively.

And when Priyanka teased Bella about Edward, knowing Emmett was doing the same to Edward.

And when Emmett would catch Priyanka when she fell.

Emmett fell too; Edward would find the decline in happiness and rush to his room to comfort him only to find Priyanka already sitting beside him on the bed.

They were two peas in a pod, and the Cullens watched them daily to see the lovebird's adoration only grow. 

And as time went on, Priyanka found herself melding into Emmett's embrace after difficult therapy sessions she still had to attend with Carlisle.

Emmett comforted her at every step, and Priyanka seemed so in tune with him that she rivalled even Edward.

Everything would've worked out fine if Emmett had been human.

Of course he wasn't, and Priyanka's past came back to haunt her, and maybe end her pain once and for all.

\- N O V E M B E R 1 2 2 0 0 6-

Priyanka stretched lazily, yawning like a cat.

"You look like a sloth," A voice sounded from the corner of the room.

"AAAGH," Priyanka yelped, falling off of the bed. Emmett stood up from the beanbag in the corner, "You don't really think I'd sleep on the floor, hey?"

Emmett shook his curly hair out, grinning wildly. "So that's how Edward feels," He mused out loud.

"What?" Priyanka mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Nothing, babe," Emmett smiled gently.

Priyanka froze mid-yawn. "Okay, I heard that. Emmett Cullen, you could've just asked, you know," 

Emmett walked over to the bed, pulling Priyanka into his lap where she snuggled gently. He was glad that her scent was nothing but the calm ocean's breeze, and her blood smelled like candied caramel.

Delicious, but not mouthwatering. No, just good enough for Emmett to want Priyanka always around him.

"Sorry Pri," Emmett whispered into her ear, "I was... shy," He admitted.

"Emmett Cullen was nervous?" Priyanka chuckled breathily, extremely aware of the mounting sexual tension in the room, "Well that's certainly a first."

Emmett leaned his head towards the girl, and without wasting a breath, Priyanka let their lips connect.

All of the thoughts about her family, her schooling, her trauma, her narcolepsy, and Rochelle quickly disappeared.

Priyanka kissed her new boyfriend with a passion, and then it was gone, Priyanka slumping into his chest as the sudden rush of lethargy washed over her.

Edward and Alice opened the door quietly, inner Emyanka stans squealing.

Emmett scowled at them teasingly, and with a couple of flying kisses, the two left the room.

Emmett looked down at his girlfriend, both praising and cursing his immortality.

And so Priyanka was happy.

But she was missing one thing; vital to her very being.

Rochelle Stevens.


	32. bad news

Rochelle and Lauren were at the edges of their seats, thinking about nothing except the health of their brothers.

Their relationship was complicated; as was the thin writing describing it. After the meeting at the rooftop, both kept going there, stubborn as bulls while expecting the other to not show up.

And while they hadn't said a word to each other, their body language said it all. It was full of tense steps that oriented around each other's bodies.

And if that was already difficult to interpret, they were even harder to understand, two blonde's who couldn't care less about the other, but were soulmates all the same.

But as the tenor-faced doctor approached the two girls, their breathing and heartbeat got considerably faster.

"Which one of you is Ms. Mallory?" The doctor pushed his glasses into place, squinting at the clipboard he was holding.

Lauren held her hand up nervously, waiting with bated breath, "Is it Logan? Is his surgery done... and.. did- did he make it?"

The doctor appraised her sadly, "Ma'am, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mr. Reagan Stevens did not make it through surgery today,"

Lauren burst into tears, clutching a frozen Rochelle for support.

A frozen Rochelle who understood the doctor's fatal mistake.

"No," Rochelle whispered, tears welling in her blue eyes shakily. "No, I thought- NO!"

Lauren wiped her face angrily, "What do you mean? At least your brother is-"

And a frozen Lauren who understood the doctor's fatal mistake too.

"Wait... wait what about Logan? He's alive, right?" Lauren shook the doctor painstakingly. "TELL ME!"

"Sorry, sorry," And the oblivious two peered over the clipboard in hope, while Rochelle was standing alone, mascara streaming down her sickly face.

She was alone.

Again.

Rochelle stumbled away, away from the happiness, and the light, and the hope that suffocated the room, choking her neck with a lump of sorrow, guilt, pain, and heartbreak.

She teetered by the vending machine, before hearing the knowing loss of life and sound.

And with that, Rochelle fell, harder then ever before.

But maybe, just maybe, someone would pick her back up.

The same person who was hugging her now, stroking her tangled hair, and rubbing her back comfortably as both girls' tears ran together in a river of love and hate.

And possibly a little pain too.

\- C U L L E N H O M E - 

Death was catching faster then a disease, as Priyanka soon found out after she received a phone call one late afternoon.

Priyanka crept out from under a seemingly sleeping Emmett, already missing their cuddles.

She grabbed her buzzing phone, flipped it up, and walked outside to the balcony. "This is Priyanka Patel. How may I help you?"

"Yes, Ms. Patel, hello." A thick Punjabi accent hit Priyanka through the phone in the seemingly foreign dialect, "We have some bad news for you."

"Go ahead," Priyanka spoke nervously, voice adapted to her native language by now, "Well, tell me, dammit!"

"It's your parents, Ms. Patel," The man swallowed, "Your parents. They're dead."


	33. surprise guest(s)

The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Priyanka's jaw dropped, and she almost dropped her phone too. "Wh- what?" She asked, still in shock.

"I'm so sorry ma'am-," the man's voice became muffled as Priyanka held the phone close to her and started jumping for joy.

"THANK GOD! GOD, YES! YES YOU! THANK YOU! I PROMISE, I'LL DO MY PRAYERS EVERYDAY FROM NOW ON- THANK YOU GOD!" Priyanka screamed in ecstasy, smiling like a madman.

Far down, a faint ring could be heard when everyone's ears were strained; the doorbell.

Emmett approached Priyanka quietly from the back, not expecting her to notice him, and having a mini heart attack when she held up her hand, "Who is it, babe?"

Emmett scooped Priyanka into a hug, and dragged her back inside teasingly, "Let's see, sweetheart,"

Unfortunately, he knew who it was from their scent, and he was not pleased.

\- C U L L E N L I V I N G R O O M-

Carlisle looked up from his protective stance, "Well good morning, Priyanka! How was your sleep?"

Priyanka clambered off of Emmett, "Hi, Carlisle. It was good, thank you. I assume yours was too."

Carlisle smiled tersely. He had smelled the scent too, and was defensive until further notice as he nodded to his son.

Emmett held Priyanka's hand gently as the door opened, and Rosalie Hale appeared.

Carlisle inclined his head warningly, "Good to see you, Rosalie,"

She smiled sadly in return. Rosalie had planned the meeting out so very carefully. Esme, Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper and Cody were out, leaving one human, Rosalie's sire, and her favourite brother.

Did I mention one human?

"Hello, Carlisle. Emmett... Priyanka," Rosalie acknowledged the other two with a sad smile.

"I need to talk to you, Carlisle. It's quite urgent," Rosalie looked down, a rare form of submission, and Carlisle inclined his head in agreement, leading her into the house.

"Oh, Priyanka, you have a guest coming soon," Rosalie said, and Priyanka didn't know it, but apology was laced in Rosalie's simple statement.

Carlisle and Emmett detected it, however, and Emmett kissed his sister on the cheek warmly, and Carlisle led her away.

Priyanka looked up, confused, "Rosalie, right?" Emmett had told her about Rosalie a week before,"Pfft. Like anyone'd visit me-"

Priyanka was interrupted by the inescapable ringing of the doorbell, to which she leaped, rather aggravatingly, to slam shut, and opened the door with a huff.

"WHO- oh. R-Rochelle," Priyanka whispered, body leaning to the side as Rochelle stepped in, albeit uninvited, to the Cullen home.

Emmett having already recognized the elephant in the room disappeared quickly and quietly, much to the girl's relief.

They stared at each other in disbelief and awkwardness before both tried to break the ice and silence.

"I'm really sorry, Rochelle. I- to be honest, I have no idea why I said what I did. I love you Rochelle, but not like that. I should've come to you sooner to apologize; truly, I am sorry," Priyanka said in a quick breath.

Rochelle stared at her before breaking into a small smile," I'm glad that you apologized Pri, 'cause I wasn't about to,"

Priyanka approached her slowly, "Is your- is your brother doing well?"

Rochelle's placid features twisted into something poisoned, "About that. Reagan actually ended up not making it through his surgery. So, yeah, he's gone. For real now,"

Priyanka brought her friend into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Ro,"

There was truly nothing else to say.

Priyanka lifted her head, "Is... was someone helping you throughout the process while I was... gone?"

They both noticed the way that neither said the words left, abandoned, and love. Avoided the literature that could leave them heartbroken.

"Yeah," Rochelle sniffed, "Theres this girl, Lauren Mallory. She's.. she's not that bad."

"Good," Priyanka smiled, and stroked Rochelle's hair softly, "That's good,"

And the two revelled in each other's presence for as long as they could.


	34. cuddles and fluff

"Priyanka," Emmett whined, sliding the hot plate of curry chicken back at her, "It's so gross!"

Priyanka gasped in retaliation, "How dare you! We are breaking up this instant!" and clutching her hand to her chest, she tried to put on her best offended face.

Emmett's face twisted, "It's so spicy," he whined, "Why is it so spicy? Your cookin-" he was stopped by Priyanka's glare.

"Don't EVER bring the cooking up," she glared, and stood up, walking towards her bedroom, "No cuddles for you."

"NO!" Emmett tripped over his chair trying to get out of them, "WAIT! COME BACK! I'M SORRY!"

Rosalie looked up from her soft position, flipping through the newest fashion magazines, Cody's head in her lap. "Whipped." She remarked slyly.

Jasper and Alice would have agreed, and so would have Bella and Edward had they been there.

Rosalie was forgiven, mainly because Bella and Priyanka were confused on exactly what happened in the first place. Esme and Alice also had soft spots for Rosalie, Jasper knew she was feeling guilt and sadness, and Rosalie was Emmett's favourite sister.

And, of course, Carlisle couldn't bear to boycott his adoptive daughters tearful request.

Emmett swung Priyanka over his back, running up the stairs, and gently placing her on his bed, kissing the top of her head softly, "Cuddles? Please?" He asked, puppy dog eyes activated.

Priyanka sighed, "Alright, come on. I might honestly just sleep anyways so..."

Emmett chuckled, coddling Priyanka in his embrace, and flipped the blankets onto the two.

Priyanka's mind was calm and clear, embracing Emmett's ocean breeze scent, while Emmett's mind was racing; quite the contrast.

He had no idea how to tell her that they were in fact immortal. It was enough that she had lived at the Cullen home for almost 3 weeks, but she was now romantically engaged in a vampire.

It wasn't ethically right, even though nothing about their lives was ethical. Or moral, for that matter.

So as soon as Emmett felt Priyanka's breathing steady, he slipped out of her outstretched arms and tip-toed to the living room where Carlisle and Esme had appeared, playing a round of chess.

Emmett moved Esme's bishop, locking her into a win, and asked the crucial question.

"What do I do?"

-

Priyanka sat up, not surprised that Emmett was gone. She had noticed something strange after meeting the Cullens properly, and after begging/threatening Bella to show Edward her underwear drawer which Bella seemed very uncomfortable about [Priyanka looked into it afterwards, and the drawer was a mix of chocolates and lacy underwear].

Maybe it was the fact that whenever she woke up at night, Emmett, lying beside her, would freeze. Cold, freezing skin against her own warm tone.

Or maybe that she'd always notice the Cullens being effortlessly...perfect. They tried to hide it from her, but when she added it up, and Bella told her, she didn't argue.

Priyanka was excellent at hiding herself from others, which was probably why no one noticed.

Not even Edward. And Priyanka knew about him, too.

So she hid her curious thoughts behind a thick wall of innocent, small-brained feelings.

"What do I do?" She asked herself.

Because the irrefutable fact was that the Cullens were vampires.

And Priyanka desperately wanted to become one. With all of her heart. Especially if she could stay with her new family. They were all she had.

She didn't get to finish her thought, however, after she fell back down in her bed, sleeping before she hit it.


	35. I know

It was day 6 of Emmett and Priyanka avoiding each other. Again.

And it was Priyanka's 19th birthday.

Carlisle and Esme had advised that Emmett not lie to Priyanka any longer, and until he told her, to not speak to her.

So Edward and Alice took up the job of keeping Priyanka engaged.

"Happy 19th birthday, Pri!" Edward cheered, swooping into the room happily, while Alice danced in behind him. Bella and him had shared an... especially special moment the other day.

"How did you know?" Priyanka opened her dark eyes and stared at the young boy apprehensively, "How did you know it was my birthday today?"

Edward didn't stop smiling, "Bella told me last night, of course."

Alice, who knew already what was about to happen, bit her rock-hard lip nervously.

Priyanka raised one eyebrow, "Is that so? I never told her. Did you know, Alice?"

Edward scratched the back of his neck, "Well, Charlie must have told her, because she-"

Alice picked up from her desperate brother, "Your parents must've told Charlie in that case, because-"

Priyanka rose from her bed, stepping in front of Edward, and looked at Alice, "Charlie doesn't know either. And my parents were reported dead a week ago. Even when they were alive, they never cared much about me. The last thing they would've wanted for me was a birthday party." There was venom in her voice.

Except she didn't say it out loud.

Edward swallowed, Alice looking down, knowing what happened, "Follow me."

-

Emmett laughed nervously, "Should've known nothing could get past you. I hoped that I could have more time to tell you."

Priyanka wasn't laughing, seated next to Carlisle. All of the Cullens were there too, Rosalie leaning over Cody, Alice on Jasper's lap, Edward and Bella seated across from each other, and Esme and Carlisle opposite ends of the table.

"And when were you hoping to tell me?" She asked, elbows on the table, gaze steely, "When I turned 25? Realized that you weren't growing any facial hair, or aging? Or, when we had sex- if at all? Maybe when you slipped up... drew some, I don't know, blood from me?"

Esme inhaled at that.

"You're lucky I found out," Priyanka finished, "That is not fair to me, and a huge part of this relationship. It's trust, Emmett. Trust that isn't showing it's face right now. And you guys, too. Carlisle, you're my doctor. Was I really safe here?"

Carlisle went to speak, but Priyanka held a finger up, "I wasn't finished. Esme. You- after all of the time we spent cooking, reading together, you never thought to maybe, just maybe, mention it?"

"Bella was the one who told me, Edward. But you know that already, don't you?" She asked the bronze-haired boy. "I was wondering how you always knew when I needed help."

"You too, Jasper," Priyanka frowned, "You really thought that I wouldn't notice how not anxious I was when I was near you? Thanks for the anti-depressant, though."

"I only trust Cody, Rosalie, and Bella. Unless Cody wants to admit that he was lying when he said I smelled good, too?"

Cody smiled shyly, and buried his head in Rosalie's shoulder, "There's nothing," He admits, voice muffled in Rosalie's lace shirt.

"Good. Bella's come clean, and Rosalie... if you don't mind, could you tell me exactly why you left? It's not like I saw you before anyways," Priyanka asked, mind clattering around with the information she was receiving.

"Uhm, yeah. You- you know when you and that blonde were having a fight in the hospital?" Rosalie swallowed, "Yeah, well that was me. Sorry."

"Oh."


	36. falling forever

Day 11 of Priyanka ignoring Emmett, and Emmett avoiding Priyanka.

And a tumultuous eleventh day it was indeed.

Rosalie and Priyanka had formed a rather extraordinarily made friendship over the days; Priyanka could trust Rosalie. She knew that.

Why, you may ask? Well, because everyone had betrayed her in her life. Everyone. And those who admitted it, Priyanka relied on.

Priyanka woke up alone, again. Living in a house full of vampires could be bone-chilling at times, especially when they almost teleported to places, or showcased their abilities freely.

She just didn't have it in her heart to fix things with Emmett. It wasn't a part of her, either.

But Priyanka wanted to, so damn bad. She missed Emmett's hugs, his gross food, his dirty jokes, his intellect.

She missed a part of her that was stuck with Emmett, too.

Priyanka sleepily walked to the stairs, but before she could take a step...

...she

.... fell

...all

...the

....way

....down.

And so when Alice grew pale with fright, and Emmett asked her what was wrong, 3 miles away at the supermarket, the vampire family finding it best to leave the girl alone, Edward knew what Alice wasn't telling Priyanka's mate.

He dropped the bag of lemons in Esme's hand, Cody and Jasper calming Emmett down and Rosalie holding Emmett back, and walked quickly out of the store, Alice and Carlisle following him, head down.

Edward cursed angrily, not able to drive faster, or run under the cursed day.

The only thing the three could do was pray, and push the pedal lower.

C U L L E N H O M E

Bella unlocked the door cautiously, not able to hear anything. Edward had just called her, voice low and tensed, asking her to drive to the Cullen home.

She stepped in, and her hands flew to her mouth, horrified.

Because in front of her was Priyanka, head at an awkward angle, legs too, blood in a pool around her.

There were streaks and spots of the crimson liquid all down the white stairs, Bella could tell already that Priyanka had fallen asleep at the top of the steps.

But Priyanka was awake now; her bloodshot eyes wide open, tears tracing down her bloody cheeks, unable to move a broken muscle.

Her dark eyelashes flickered as Bella redialed Edwards number, rushing to Priyanka's side.

"Edward, she may be dead by the time you get here. There is literally nothing I can do here," Bella whispered into the phone, hand clutching Priyanka's, trying to comfort her.

On the other hand, Priyanka was silently screaming from all of the splitting pain that would not go away.

And to her utter horror, Priyanka found that even breathing was difficult; she could hear a cracking sound every inhale she took.

Bella noticed too, "Edward... her lung is caving in," Trying not to raise her voice, "We both can hear it- yes, she's awake."

"Shit," Edward cursed, not only from the news, but also from the pounding noise that was coming from behind them.

"Emmett's running, Edward. He's coming," Alice muttered. She jumped into the front seat, sliding her heeled foot beside Edward's own foot. She pushed all she could, and the car sped through the woods, until they saw a black-ish blur run past them.

Alice and Edward cursed in unison, all three jumping out of the car and sprinting after the raging vampire.

Edward couldn't blame his brother; he'd been in the same position before too.

Emmett reached the door, accidentally throwing it into the woods, and fell to his knees, watching the love of his life slowly die.


	37. in a land far, far away

10 hours had passed, and Emmett hadn't left Priyanka's side, holding her in his embrace as he softly cleaned the blood off of her leg.

The Cullen's were gone, Carlisle informing Charlie of his goddaughter's unexpected death, Esme and Alice preparing her funeral, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Cody in Seattle to calm down; they were the second-closest to Priyanka besides Emmett, and Jasper was outside, gauging Emmett's emotions.

Emmett pushed Priyanka's leg back in it's socket, and with that, he stood up, holding her close to him.

He only let Bella change Priyanka; he hadn't and probably would never forgive Alice.

For the rest of his family, well, Emmett couldn't care less. They had the chance to save her, and they didn't. Someone should have stayed behind- someone, anyone at all.

The years they had spent together were nothing compared to the mere months that he had with Priyanka.

It hurt. It hurt so much. But there was nothing to be done about it. Nothing.

Emmett Cullen, in all of his glory, was powerless, for the first time in his life.

Emmett smoothed Priyanka's white sundress out, and bridal-style carried her to her bedroom, bedsheets still crumpled up.

Emmett sat in the bed, laying his girlfriend beside him, her arms curled into her, and her head buried into his chest.

Like before.

And Emmett laid there, eyes drifted shut, wishing he could see the corpse beside him alive once more. Just once.

\- T W E L V E D A Y S L A T E R -

"You're coming back, right?" Alice asked, twisting her fingers together nervously.

"Did she come back?" Was Emmett's bleak reply, not bothering to spare a look at his family.

"...No," Alice whispered in defeat, afraid to utter the dead girl's name in the heartbroken boy's presence.

Emmett's heart was shattered into tiny pieces, like a glass ornament broken on the ground after it is cast from a tree. Never to be fixed.

There were no second chances; Priyanka had been his. An opportunity to change, move on, be something better then his old self. 

Because the Cullens finally knew that vampires did have souls, did have hearts.And his soul? Well, his soul was sucked out of him the second that Priyanka closed her eyes that last time.

Emmett Cullen was a shell of his former self, no way to break out of it. An old skin that was left behind.

"Goodbye, everyone."

And Emmett boarded the plane, not looking back.

Bella burst into quiet tears, the Cullens wishing they could too. Esme buried her head in Carlisle's shoulder, dry-sobbing her heart out, as one of her sons left her forever.

Immortality did not mean forever.

Emmett rested his head on the back of his headrest, allowing his crimson red pupils to close.

Crimson red. How?

A killing rampage had plagued the streets of Forks and Seattle, and the bodies that were found? Drained.

Drained to the core.

Emmett licked his lips, still feeling the taste of his last victim as he flew to Volterra.

Flew to Volterra, to die. At long last.

He wasn't himself without his mate, after. Both had fallen asleep, both indefinitely.

THE END


End file.
